Shadow Thief
by The Lucky Rose
Summary: There are many ways for people to get rich in such a greedy world. You can either gain it from the education, and how you wisely used it to land a good, high paying job. You could have just simply came from a really rich family, and the money was passed on to you. Or you could even be a thief, and steal others wealth. Thief!Kuroko & Richboy!Akashi. AU Originally an rp, povs switch.
1. Chapter 1

There are many ways for people to get rich in such a greedy world. You can either gain it from education and how you wisely used it to land a good, high paying job. You could have just simply came from a really rich family and the money was passed on to you. Or you could even be a thief and steal others wealth.

That's how the Kuroko family got their money. They used their son, a certain light blue haired boy who was named Tetsuya, who had a lack of presence. Once they realized this, they used it to their advantage. They had him steal from people ever since he was a child.

Kuroko has never had a normal life. Ever since he was young, it was only stealing, greed, and trying to please his parents. He wasn't naive; He knew stealing was wrong. Though he could not just stop stealing, otherwise he would be disowned by his family. He didn't want to think about being alone, so he did what he had to do to please his parents. Because he had stolen from people for so long, he had become world announced, known as the Shadow Thief as people believed that he disappeared with the shadows after he had stolen from others.

This went on for almost his whole life and now he was a teenager. His family was still filthy rich and he was still stealing. And right now, he was skillfully hanging from the balcony of one house that belonged to another rich family. The Akashi family. His father told him this was the next place to steal from as the parents were out so of course without hesitation, he went to do it.

It was currently night, almost midnight, so it was very dark. This was the time Kuroko usually robbed people and he even had black clothes to match the night. Making sure no one was really inside, he then lifted himself up onto the balcony silently. All his life he had to escape the people who actually started to see him if he stayed long enough while robbing them, so he usually had to climb high things to make a great escape. No one has ever caught him yet.

Akashi was in a deep sleep when he suddenly woke up. It was unusual since he usually slept through the night but something seemed off. So he ran a hand through his blood red hair and stretched as he got out of bed, his heterochromatic eyes blinking drowsily.

He quietly padded across his room, his moments just a touch clumsy from sleep, and he opened his door. He didn't see anything but dark shadows of the hallways and he began to walk in a random direction.

Kuroko stood on the balcony, not wasting any time in opening the balcony doors and silently walking in. He didn't understand why people didn't lock their balcony doors but it did made everything so much easier. He looked around to see where he was and by the looks of it, he was in a master bedroom. Perfect.

He quietly walked over to a large dresser in the room, opening the drawers slowly so he didn't make too much noise. He didn't bother to try and hide his finger prints. He knew detectives have tried to find him for years but it didn't work. They never found anything else that belonged to him or even suspected it was him. No one even knew about him, really.

He shook his head, continuing his work in trying to find any valuables. Jewelry, money, even certain weapons he found sell a lot.

The bad feeling wouldn't go away and at this point Akashi was getting faintly irritated. He had a few lessons tomorrow with his personal tutors and so he had to be up early but instead he was wondering around the manor in the dark. Maybe he should just go back to his room.

Kuroko felt himself get a bit irritated. He couldn't find anything in the drawers except clothes. Great. Closing the drawers, he took a quick peek in the closet. Nothing but clothes hung up and shoes on the floor. Sighing to himself, Kuroko headed to what he assumed was the door that lead outside the room.

He opened the door quietly, looking out slowly. When he saw it was just a corridor with no lights on, he walked out and closed the door silently behind him. He walked down the corridor, opening the first door he saw. A bathroom. Nothing there.

Continuing on, he opened the next door. A big room that looked like it belonged to an average teenager besides a few expensive products here and there. He could work with it.

Akashi stifled a yawn as he walked back to his room, idly going through the previous lessons he had the other day, refreshing his memory so he would be ready for the lessons later on.

He entered his room and he nearly didn't notice anything was off. However, just before he fully entered the room he saw a flash of blue and he paused. A boy, perhaps his age, was going through his things. He had odd blue hair, pale skin that contrasted sharply with the black clothing he wore and light blue eyes that revealed no emotions.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow before he leaned against the doorway. "Why, hello. I'm afraid I don't have much stuff here worth stealing."

He did the same routine as the master bedroom. He searched through the drawers first. He didn't get to search much as he heard someone speak. Looking up, Kuroko stared at the redhead. Out of all the questions he had, two stood out the most.

Why didn't he hear this boy open the door and how did this redhead see him instantly? People usually took a long time to notice him and by then, he was already gone. Kuroko was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"Hmmm." Akashi cocked his head to the side as he studied the boy even more. There was something vaguely familiar about him but Akashi couldn't quite... "Oh, I think we've met briefly once at a formal party. You were with your parents."

Kuroko wanted to look away in case his face shown any surprise, but he felt he couldn't look away from this child's heterochromatic eyes. Finally he looked away, looking down at the drawer he had been searching through before slowly closing it. "I do not know what you are talking about.." He said quietly, not really recalling ever meeting this boy. Surely he would have remembered someone from the Akashi family... right?

"No? Perhaps I'm mistaken then. I'll just do some research on the Kuroko family to make sure." Akashi said as his eyes narrowed to the drawer the boy had closed. "Odd family that was...Poor one year, rich the next. Curious, curious."

He forced himself to keep a straight face, to refrain from showing he was surprised. Kuroko knew it would be hard to get out of this. This child knew of his family, and had apparently met him before. As long as he didn't know anything... "I do not know of this Kuroko family, so I don't know what you mean."

Akashi gave Kuroko a cold look before shaking his head, a small smirk on his face as his yellow and red eyes stared right into Kuroko's blue eyes with a knowing look.

"Well, if I do recall correctly, your parents sought to do business with mine so I'm sure I'll meet the Kuroko's child soon enough." Akashi said with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure he's a perfectly well behaved child such as myself. It would be a pity for the Kuroko family if he weren't."

Even though he knew he was practically playing with him, this child was starting to confuse him. He's never been in this situation before. Usually he was invisible to people, he's never encountered anyone long enough for them to talk like this. He slowly looked around the room, trying not to be suspicious. He kept an eye on Akashi as he looked around. There was a window to his right across the room.

If he could get to it, he was sure he could climb down somehow even if he was on the second floor. Kuroko set his reckless plan into motion, walking through the room, heading towards the bed first so his plan didn't become obvious. "I really don't know why you are sharing this with me, I don't know who you are talking about." He said with a bit more confidence.

Akashi eyes narrowed, a beam of moonlight hitting his golden eye and his eyes flicked to the window before returning back to Kuroko, looking unperturbed by the entire situation.

"I'm just feeling oddly chatty." Akashi said with a dismissive wave of his hand but his eyes didn't leave Kuroko's. "You may leave if you wish, I have a very funny feeling we'll meet again."

Kuroko noticed that Akashi glanced towards the window and diminished the thought of escaping that way. This boy kept surprising him. He was letting him go? Surely there was a trick... right?

He bowed his head, walking towards Akashi to leave through the door. "Sorry for intruding..." He apologized quietly, glancing at Akashi.

"It's my pleasure. I do hope we meet again." Akashi said with a hidden smirk as he moved out of the way, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Kuroko noticed everything, his smirk and the danger held in his eyes. Had he just robbed from the wrong person? He didn't even technically steal anything since he got caught before hand. He quickly made his way past Akashi, not wasting any time to get out of the house.

Once he was outside and got far enough from the Akashi house, he began running. How could that boy see him so quickly? He didn't understand any of it. He was not looking forward to going home either. He didn't get one single thing and that only happened a few times before. He still remembered what happened every time he failed to steal.

Kuroko ran right to his house and stopped at the door. He would just have to open the door, knowing his father left it unlocked. Whenever he walked in with his treasures, his father would be right in the living room, ready to see the riches. But he didn't have anything tonight.

He let out a deep breath before opening the door, and he walked inside. He instantly saw his father sitting with a book in the living room. Though once the door opened, he looked up and stared for a good minute. Even his own parents had trouble seeing him.

Once his father saw him, Kuroko knew he was displeased. He had a frown on his face and a bit of anger in his eyes. No matter how he tried to keep it down, Kuroko saw it easily.

"Was it that you couldn't get much and they are in your pockets? Because I don't see anything in your hands." His father said as if it wasn't obvious. Kuroko let out another breath before shaking his head. "I could not get anything..."

At first it was silent but soon his father closed his book, setting it down. And soon he was forced to answer many questions that had to be asked in the rare situations this happened.

Why couldn't you steal anything? "The parents got home before I could find anything." A lie.

Did anyone see you? "No one, as usual." Another confusing lie.

Do you know what will happen if you don't continue stealing for the family? "We will lose our money and home, and I will be disowned." Besides being disowned, that was a lie as well. His family was completely rich. They wouldn't run out of money too soon.

What he was waiting for happened. A hard hit to his jaw that caused him to topple over, landing on his side. Whenever he displeased his parents, his father would hit him. Usually he would try to hide it but he guessed his father was too angry to care where he hit.

Kuroko knew there would be a bruise on his jaw by the morning and he couldn't cover it up. He asked before in the past, and his father told him that no one saw him so it would be pointless. Knowing he wasn't wanted in his father's presences anymore, he got up and ran up to his room.

He closed the door behind him and flopped onto the bed. He was exhausted but he had trouble sleeping. Due to his stealing at night, he developed sleeping problems which were always a pain. Kuroko closed his eyes, trying to sleep anyway and remembered that kid.

Who was he? Had they really met? How did he see him so soon? Why did he kept saying they were sure to meet again, or that he wanted to see him again? All these questions gave him a headache so he left the subject behind and tried to sleep.

The next morning Akashi ate breakfast with his parents as usual. It was a sordid affair, nobody ever really talked, they barely tolerated each other. Everything was business with the Akashi's, even his very birth.

His mind wondered to the boy he had met last night as he munched on his lobster omelet. He had no doubt that they had met at that party, how could he ever forget someone like him?

"Mother, Father." Akashi said sharply, gaining his parents annoyed attention.

"The Kuroko's, what was their son's name?" Akashi asked and his father paused for just a mere fraction of a minute.

"Tetsuya I believe." His father replied and Akashi nodded in remembrance. That's right, Tetsuya.

"I think we should invite them over for dinner." Akashi said and his parents frowned, looking at each before turning to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to associate with them. I don't trust how they got their money." His mother said snobbishly and his father nodded.

"Surely you can't mean to say you don't see the advantages of befriending them." Akashi said with a hint of condescension and he looked at them sharply. "They are growing in reputation and soon they'll be quite well known. It wouldn't hurt to become acquaintances. Come, let's invite them for dinner. It wouldn't hurt."

"I shall give them a call after breakfast then." His mother said and Akashi nodded, a smirk curling his lips. He knew the Kuroko's wouldn't refuse, they couldn't afford to without damaging their reputation in the social circles.

Kuroko planned to stay inside all day like he usually did anyway. Sometimes he would sneak out and walk around but always came back after a short time. It was only an hour or so after his family's breakfast (in which he didn't eat much as usual) when they got a call. Kuroko was sitting in his room, reading a book to himself quietly when he overheard the conversation on the phone.

His eyes widened a bit when he heard his father say "Mr. Akashi!" into the phone in a cheery voice. How that tone sickened him to no end. He didn't have any interest in his book anymore as he listened to the conversation. Something about a dinner and a time around the late afternoon. They weren't... They couldn't...

His father suddenly opened the door and Kuroko acted as if he was reading, not that it mattered. After all, his parents barely saw him with his lack of presence. His own parents. His father knew he was in there so he just spoke aloud. "The Akashi family had invited us to dinner... I thought you said no one saw you last night."

"No one did, it's probably all just a coincidence." But Kuroko knew it wasn't, he knew the Akashi's son was behind this.

"It better." He heard his father mumble before he shut the door. His father would come get him when it was time for the dinner, he knew. Just what was the boy planning?

"It is done." Akashi's mother said as she passed Akashi in the hallway and he nodded sharply as he continued on his way without replying. He stopped a servant and ordered him to have preparations prepared.

There would be no holding back, Akashi wanted the Kuroko family to be pleased. It would help get their families closer and for him to get to know the enigma he had met that night.

"I do hope everyone behaves themselves." Akashi said as he checked his watch. Honestly, he was more worried about his parents insulting the Kurokos more than anything but he would just have to make sure they were kept in line.

Akashi straightened out his clothing and sauntered down the hallway to the dining room to make sure that the servants cleaned the room well. It would not do for the Akashi's to look unkept.

Meanwhile Kuroko had been preparing himself. Mentally. He didn't know what the outcome of this dinner could be or why that kid wanted to hold it anyway. Unless it was a trap to get him caught, there was no reason for this. No explanation.

So he took it as a trap since he couldn't find anymore solutions. Though of course he accepted any other reasonable options as he was always open minded. He never came to conclusions. So during his time of waiting, he made sure he had good enough clothes to wear as if it mattered. The only one who would see him would be the Akashi son anyway. Not unless his parents were the same.

He relaxed and read, or at he least tried to. Basically that day was agonizingly slow and painful as he waited for the afternoon to come. Soon enough his mother came into the room this time only telling him it's time to leave. He was already dressed in neat clothing so he followed his mother out his room and to the Akashi's house.

He was anxious to see what was going to happen.

Akashi smoothed out the suit that he wore with scrutiny, pondering if he was overdressed. Yes, it was protocol that he wore it but he wasn't sure if the Kurokos knew what the protocol was. They were of new money and as such he didn't know much they knew of social rules.

He wondered how much they knew at all. He had seen them at the party but they didn't seem to know how to dance with words or have a proper grasp in mannerisms. Still, this was a necessity to meet the boy, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Young master, they are here. The butler has already invited them in and they are now in the greeting room." A servant told them and Akashi waved him off. He took a deep breath before he made his way to the greeting room, a room initially made to show off how rich they were. Full of statues and boring paintings no one truly liked.

He entered the room and his eyes narrowed in on Kuroko before he examined his parents, a distinct dislike running through him that he hid easily.

"Hello, it is so nice to meet you." Akashi said with a polite bow.

As Kuroko and his family made their way to the Akashi house, he still couldn't shake of his anxiety. He was just too nervous and once he saw the house, the one he tried to rob last night, he forced himself to calm down. This was not how he should be acting. Just stay calm and don't talk. That was what he was supposed to do.

Instead of getting nervous, he was starting to get irritated. All of their valuables were downstairs instead of upstairs like he thought. Usually they were upstairs, hidden in the master bedroom. No, they were all downstairs, put up like a Museum.

Kuroko's parents took a seat, greeting Akashi's parents while he stood. He wondered where that kid was. As if on cue, Akashi had walked out. Kuroko's heart sped up a bit after seeing him immediately glance at him, and he looked away. His parents, putting on their kind act, told him it was nice to meet him and his family.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Akashi asked Kuroko with a tilt of his head and an amiable smile on his face. From the corner of his eye he saw his parents jump just the barest amount as their eyes landed on Kuroko.

At first he thought it a bit odd, but then he noticed how he couldn't particularly sense Kuroko at all although thanks to his emperor eye which he was born with, he had no trouble seeing him.

"I suppose you don't remember but I think we briefly met at that party hosted by the Winterblooms. Lovely party of course." Akashi continued as he sat down by his parents.

Kuroko had just hoped that Akashi wouldn't talk to him or notice him again, but he knew that thought was long gone when he spoke to him. His parents eyes urged him to answer as they looked at him for the first time that night, but Kuroko couldn't give an answer.

He was glad when Akashi continued, allowing his parents to speak. They said that they had also enjoyed the party, and had remembered the Akashi's with no problem. Kuroko couldn't say the same. He completely forgotten about that hosted party. So they have met before...

"So-" Akashi's mother began to say something, something not very smart if the hint of a sneer on her face was an indicative but one sharp look made her change her mind. She cleared her throat delicately, the sneer disappearing and a kind smile replacing it. "I hear you own a couple of businesses after buying them out."

"I heard the same." His father reinforced and Akashi stayed dutifully silent, allowing the adults do the business talk. Although there wasn't much to say on that account as there was talk about both their companies doing business with each other.

Kuroko noticed how the mother had wanted to act, but soon changed it into a cheery personality instead. It reminded him of his own parents. Hearing about businesses, he stifled a sigh. He didn't understand how his parents could put up with this. The job of a business man wasn't very fun or exciting, just boring.

He found himself looking around again, looking at all of the pricy things. He couldn't stop himself as he soon started thinking about what he could have stolen last night if Akashi hadn't stopped him. It was like a horrible habit now.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow, an amused smirk growing on his face. "It's quite nice isn't it? It has been passed on from my ancestors. I believe that statue over there could buy a small house. It would be a pity if it were ever stolen."

Kuroko blinked in shock, looking at Akashi. Did he know what he was thinking? He just looked down, noticing a split second glare from his father. "That wouldn't be good, wouldn't it?" Kuroko's mother spoke up, seeing how none of the males in her family were going to speak up.

"Goodness Seijuro, where did that come from?" Akashi's mother asked, a small frown on her face while her red eyes questioned him silently, sensing she was missing something.

"Nowhere mother." Akashi replied, smiling widely as he waved off the question and looked at Kuroko's parents.

"My apologies I don't know where that came from. A bit of a childish fear of mine I suppose. I do hope I didn't say something too unpleasant." He said with a voice that sounded kind with repentance. "I do hope we can be friends, I heard such good things about your family."

"It wasn't a bother at all, but yes, I hope we can be friends as well. The two of our families." Kuroko's father agreed which his mother nodded in agreement to. Kuroko refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew his family didn't even want this, they probably didn't even want to be here.

Neither did Kuroko. He kept feeling that Akashi was looking at him every so often and he always shifted under the glance.

"I think we can get along just fine then." Akashi's mother said with a small clap of her hands.

"If it's okay can I show Tetsuya my room?" Akashi asked with a slightly childish voice, his eyes the perfect image of innocence, like a boy about to make a new friend.

Kuroko had to refrain from showing his surprise again. Now he was really nervous. Akashi was planning something wasn't he? He didn't want to be alone in a room with him, he barely got around it when four other people were in the room as well.

"If you let them, then I don't mind if Kuroko goes. After all, it's a good way for them to get to know each other." Kuroko's mother said to his displeasure.

"You may, Seijuro." His Father said and stiffened when Akashi hugged him. Even his mother looked at him in surprise.

"Make sure that these people are aware just how much a friendship or a partnership with us would mean for them. Make sure they know precisely how powerful we are." Akashi hissed in his father's ear before he let go and stood up, a smile firmly on his face.

"Let's go, Tetsuya." Akashi said with false excitement as he strode out the room without checking to see if Kuroko was following him.

Kuroko just simply watched as he saw Akashi hug his father but he thought he saw some whispering in there. However Akashi already detached and already started walking off. Sighing lightly he reluctantly followed, trying to act like he hadn't walked this way before in his life.

"Tiring isn't? This facade we must play." Akashi said as he dropped all pretenses and looked at Kuroko with cold amusement. "So, Tetsuya, are you going to say it wasn't you I saw early this morning, in my room?"

At first he didn't understand what Akashi meant but then understood. He just quietly nodded, looking to the side. He was caught now, he knew. There was no way out of this. "I... Yes, it was me. I cannot lie about that."

"Oh good, I've grown tired of playing games, or at least, this game in particular." Akashi said with a small smile as they entered his room. It was a rather simple room, he did no acquire many materialistic belongings, seeing no need for them.

He had some tasteful decor of course but that was more his parents than him. His only insistence was the large expensive bed that took up a large part of his room.

"So, will you answer my questions? Not that you have much of a choice, mind you." Akashi asked as he sat in a chair by his desk, gesturing for Kuroko to sit on the bed.

Once again, Kuroko didn't respond. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He followed Akashi into his room, looking around. It was the same as last night. So he was right. He should have known that all the valuables were downstairs.

"...I will try to answer all of your answers truthfully." He said, looking at the bed. It looked comfy and soft. He slowly sat down, seeing his guess was right.

"It's not about trying, you will answer me truthfully. Trust me when I say, I will now if you are lying." Akashi said as he leaned his head against a hand, a finger pointing towards his golden eye. "So, do you steal often?"

Surely he was bluffing... No one had an eye that could determine if someone was saying the truth or not. It was impossible... "...I do." Yet he found himself saying the truth anyway as if he was afraid to disobey.

"Why do you steal?" Akashi asked curiously as he tilted his head curiously. Kuroko didn't seem like the type to frivolously steal although human nature wasn't easy to discern, even with his eye.

Kuroko shifted on the bed a little, looking down at his lap. "My family's wealth is not enough for me, so I steal to get more money for myself." He said with no hesitation. He was told that if he was ever asked why he stole if he got caught, that is what he must say.

Akashi's eyes grew cold and he held up one finger, showing it to Kuroko clearly. "One. Two more lies and I will have you and your family destroyed. Why do you steal?"

What did he mean by that? He couldn't have their family destroyed... Kuroko figured he didn't really HAVE to answer the questions so he just looked away, keeping quiet.

"I do wonder what will happen to you if I go downstairs and inform my parents that I saw you trying to steal from me." Akashi said with a mocking curious look. "Or better yet, I do wonder what will happen to your family if I report you to the police. I imagine they won't do well in the social circle any longer. There will also be an investigation on how they got rich so fast. Yes, I do wonder...Shall we go see?"

Kuroko instantly jumped up, shaking his hands. "No, we don't need to do that." He said hurriedly. He closed his eyes, sitting himself back down before speaking. "...I steal so my family could get rich." He finally admitted, looking down at his hands.

Akashi hummed thoughtfully as he studied Kuroko carefully, his eyes tracing over a bruise that marred his pale skin. It hadn't been there last night.

"What happens if you fail to steal something?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko blinked before registering what he said. His hand immediately went to cover the bruise on his jaw, looking to the side so Akashi couldn't see. "I get punished." He said simply, not daring to lie again.

Akashi stood up and walked over to Kuroko, tilting his jaw with a firm hand to look at it better, a frown darkening his face.

"They hurt you." Akashi said softly before he let Kuroko's jaw go.

Kuroko flinched a bit when his jaw was grabbed and refrained from smacking the hand away. It would only cause trouble if he probably even touched Akashi in any harmful way, even if it didn't inflict any damage. "..It's nothing bad.." He mumbled, looking down once again.

"No, but I'm willing to bet that you've had worse than a bruise happen to you." Akashi said as he walked away to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a golden watch his grandmother had given him. It was a gaudy large watch that he would never wear. He tossed it over to Kuroko. "That should help please your parents."

Kuroko didn't say anything, not wanting to agree with him, to tell him the truth. He just slightly looked up, watching Akashi head to his desk and pull something out. His eyes widened as something was thrown at him but he caught it, having fast reflexes that developed over the years of stealing. "I cannot take this. This is yours.." He said, holding it out hoping that Akashi would take it back.

"That didn't really deter you early this morning, did it?" Akashi said before waving his hand dismissively. "See it as compensation for answering all my questions, which I'm not done asking."

That was only because he had to. That is what he wanted to say, but Kuroko held back in case it irritated Akashi. This was not a man to mess with. "... Then what are your other questions?" He asked, holding onto the watch tightly in his hand.

"How long have you been stealing for?" Akashi asked curiously. Sure, he knew when the Kuroko wealth had skyrocketed but they could have hidden it from the public for longer.

"As soon as I could run without falling." He said without hesitation. His parents were smart enough to get him to steal after he was able to even run. It would be a disaster if he had been forced to steal just learning to walk.

Akashi paused as he made some mental calculations in his head. The wealth in which they accumulated and they fact that Kuroko tried to steal from him, it would be accurate to say he stole from the rich. That much was obvious.

Cross referencing that with the rumors and reports that he had read, there weren't many thieves that matched that timeline. There was however, that infamous thief spoken in hushed fearful whispers.

"Any relation to ShadowThief?" Akashi asked as he watched Kuroko's reaction. Honestly, it was a long shot but it was something worth asking.

Kuroko was usually patient but he was a bit nervous about the sudden silence. Though he forced himself to relax, looking at the watch in his hands. Akashi was really willing to help a filthy thief like him?

Shaking his head lightly, he looked back up at Akashi hurriedly. He even knew about what the people and police called him. That or he just guessed. "I... Yes. You could say I am in relation with someone called that."

Akashi stared at him in thought, his eyes narrowing as his fingers tapped against the chair he sat on.

"What is your relation with him exactly, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with a tilted head.

"You can tell me that, now that you have so much information on him that he didn't want to tell you but you insisted on giving him questions, and made him answer. I think you know who he is." Kuroko said, his eyes narrowing slightly. The fact that he had stolen so much and actually became announced in so many places in the world angered him.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, the infamous ShadowThief." Akashi murmured in fascination. He hadn't been sure until Kuroko himself had confirmed it. He made a note to learn more about about the thief. He never thought he would be so young though, Kuroko looked no older than himself.

He looked to the side, huffing lightly. "I would wish for you not to say that." He slightly growled out before closing his eyes to calm himself. "I am sorry, it's not like me to get irritated. I hope I did not do anything out of context."

"No, my apologies, I said something unpleasant." Akashi said amiably although with a thoughtful look in his eyes as he studied Kuroko. Even knowing just how famous a thief Kuroko was, he still couldn't see the malice in him.

He just didn't strike him as someone who enjoyed stealing from people. Proof being the watch he had tried to give back. Any real thief would have seen gold and wouldn't hesitate to accept.

"Do you enjoy stealing?" Akashi asked seriously.

Kuroko just nodded to his apology, keeping his eyes closed. He let another sigh escape his lips before he opened his eyes. He never enjoyed stealing. He knew even at a young age when he started, he knew stealing was wrong.

"I hate it." He said which was the complete truth. Yet he continued to steal, to stay with his family. He couldn't stand the thought of being alone on the streets.

"Why not just... No, perhaps you can't tell your parents that." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko's jaw. Akashi hummed thoughtfully as he sat back in his chair. He could probably help Kuroko, it probably wouldn't even be much of a hassle.

The question was did he care enough? He didn't know Kuroko, the only reason he had gone this far was out of mild fascination and now that he knew anything, he had no reason to continue this farce. He could just send Kuroko on his way and be done with it.

"Would you even stop if you had the chance? I could help you but would you even accept?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah.." Kuroko mumbled, resting his head in his hands. He was starting to feel a normal sleepiness seep into him but he shook it off. Now was not the time. Besides, it wasn't polite to fall asleep on someone.

"... If I had the chance to stop, I would gladly take it. But my parents would not like it and besides, I could not ask of that from you. We are not the greatest of friends so I don't understand why you would help me."

It was true, Akashi wouldn't gain a thing from helping Kuroko. He could just agree and shoo Kuroko and his pathetic parents away. Still, something fascinated Akashi about Kuroko and he was unwilling to do that.

It wasn't like he spent his days doing anything, he had the time to waste. Besides, it would be an interesting task to pass the time that seemed to snail on by.

"I am willing to help you but you have to be willing to accept it. You will have to disobey your parents who, may I add, are rich and powerful enough now. But I could make it so you would never have to steal again." Akashi said as he offered Kuroko his hand to shake, if he so chose to.

He was willing to accept it. He didn't want to steal for the sake of his parents greed. He didn't want to be a thief. But he had to deal with it over the years, he didn't know if it was possible. To just suddenly stop? It sounded impossible.

Especially with the police and everything. They would have to get that tension to die down which won't be too easy. He also had no where to go. He knew if he stopped he would be disowned. He wouldn't have a place to go and unless he stole some of his family's money, he would be broke.

But something made him slowly take Akashi's hand, accepting the help. "... I don't want to steal anymore. I don't know how you can do it or what you will do, but I'm willing to accept your help."

Akashi wrapped his hand around Kuroko's firmly as his mind ran through all the possible actions and consequences that would occur. The police were looking for Kuroko so he would have to stay low. They didn't know what he looked like so that would be achieved quite easily.

Kuroko's parents would most likely hurt him if he were to quit though, so Akashi would have to make a plan for that. Then again, if Kuroko didn't go back to them that would solve that messy business.

"As long as your mind is made up I will help." Akashi confirmed with as much confidence as an Akashi had to have.

Kuroko stared up at him, nodding lightly. "I made up my mind. I will do anything to stop stealing..." He said before glancing towards the door of Akashi's room then back at him. "Are we going to be down for dinner? Or are you wanting to ask more questions?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Akashi looked at his watch before nodding. "I will arrange it so you'll stay here for a while. I think it prudent to be away from your parents."

He shook his head. "No, they'll know I will be here. They will surely be angry and come after me.." He said, looking at the watch in his hand again.

"Just let me handle it. I think you'll find saying no to an Akashi is very hard." Akashi said with a smirk as he led Kuroko out the room. "Just let me handle everything."

Kuroko's lips made a thin line, hearing his statement. Though he felt it was true. He could barely muster up the courage to disobey an Akashi like him, so it was believable.

"... I don't think leaving everything to you is fair, but if you insist, I can't argue.." He said, a bit reluctant since Akashi was leading him out the room.

Akashi nodded as he led Kuroko down the stairs and through a couple of hallways before he entered the large dining room. It was a simple white marbled room with decorative statues and pictures even more lavish than the greeting room.

The large table where their parents were already sitting around held expensive food, some of it having been ported from different countries. Akashi had made sure to go all out to impress the Kurokos.

"Hello, I hope all is going well."

Kuroko just followed Akashi. After all he had been in here early this morning, but he didn't see the whole house. Only a few rooms and the greeting room. Once he saw the kitchen, he now knew that the Akashi's were showing off their money. He didn't even recognize half the food on the plates.

He stayed quiet, standing behind Akashi, his head down. It was useless to talk since no one really saw him, plus he wouldn't get any reply anyway. "It's going fine, I hope you and my son had a nice time." Kuroko's father said as he slowly looked around, as if looking for his so called 'son'.

"Oh yes, Tetsuya and I have gotten along very well." Akashi said childishly, his eyes growing a bit wide with false excitement. He sat down at the table and looked at his father from the corner of his eye.

"Did you and papa have a good talk?" Akashi asked and his father gave him a meaningful look before Akashi turned his attention to Kuroko's father.

Kuroko saw Akashi walk off and sit at the table. He hesitated, not sure where to sit but made a quick decision. He sat down slowly beside his father, thinking it would be a bit weird to sit by Akashi instead of his own family. It was a good way to slip his father the watch anyway, as much as he didn't want to.

His father seemed to have finally noticed him seeing the chair suddenly move by itself before seeing Kuroko seated there himself. Giving a false smile, his father answered to Akashi as well. "It was a nice chat."

"Please, dig in!" Akashi's mother urged with a clap of her hands and a kind smile. Akashi smiled at the Kuroko family before digging into his food, eating but not really tasting as he studied the family in front of him.

Even as she said that, Kuroko didn't feel that he as very hungry. He saw his parents begin to eat respectfully, but trying hard to hide their eagerness to try out the new foods bestowed upon them. Instead Kuroko just sat in his seat, idly picking at his food, nibbling on a certain something. He didn't eat much.

"Oh! I've just thought of a wonderful idea." Akashi said with a smile and hopeful mismatched eyes as he looked at his parents then the Kurokos. "Can Tetsuya stay here for a few days?"

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, expecting him to say something ridiculous. Well, he was correct. He stared at Akashi in shock which went unnoticed. He didn't expect him to ask if he could say over. Was this Akashi's plan?

"..If your parents allow it, we wouldn't mind. It would be good for him to get out of the house." His mother answered. Meanwhile Kuroko could feel his father stare at him but he didn't look at him.

"Of course we wouldn't mind." Akashi's mother said although she gave Akashi a warning look and he knew there would be a very long discussion later.

"I'm glad. I would like our families to get along well with each other. I feel that we both could benefit." Akashi said as he hid a smirk. That was much easier than he thought it would be. Of course he would have to come up with a long term plan but it was enough for now.

Kuroko knew Akashi's plans and he couldn't believe he would put it into action so soon. Though he said nothing, glad that he felt his father look away. "It would benefit our families wouldn't it? Maybe even help us bond." His father spoke up, smiling slightly.

Kuroko looked down, refraining from sighing. How his father sickened him in so many ways.

"Of course we would do well to get along." Akashi's father said as he clapped a hand on Akashi's neck, making it look like a tender touch when really, he was gripping it tightly in warning. Akashi didn't even wince, just took another bite from his steak.

Kuroko looked back up, staring at Akashi before looking away. This all seemed crazy in his point of view. How could someone like Akashi stop his way of a thief? Along with keeping his parents from taking him back, and stopping their... Could he call it abuse?

Plus he was world announced, known as a popular thief. Even with his lack of presence, he was sure that the police or detectives would find him somehow. With his family's wealth suddenly rising out of nowhere, that practically gave away a huge clue.

Akashi saw the troubled look on Kuroko's face and tried to give him a reassuring look although it probably failed as he wasn't the type of person to comfort someone.

Still, with his brains and familial power, there wasn't much Akashi couldn't accomplish. However, legally, it might get messy especially if the police caught wind of anything. Still, Akashi would deal with it then. For now, he just had to get Kuroko's parents out of the way and get his own off his back.

Kuroko shook his head lightly, focusing on trying to eat a decent amount of food. Just to be polite. He only managed to get half his plate done since he wasn't used to the food. He gently pushed his plate forward, showing he wasn't wanting to eat much more. "Thank you for the food." He said, bowing his head slightly. He didn't really mind if no one heard him.

"May Tetsuya and I be excused for the night?" Akashi said as he set his chopsticks down and looked at his parents.

"I don't see why not." Akashi's mother said and Akashi turned to Kuroko's parents and bowed politely.

"It was lovely to meet you. I hope our future meetings are just as pleasant." Akashi said with a childish smile.

Kuroko was glad to hear Akashi ask for them to be excused and he was even happier when Akashi's mother agreed. He slowly stood up, ready to leave as Akashi spoke to his parents. "We hope the same. And we hope you become good friends with our son." Kuroko's father said before continuing. "We can send over some clothes later on tonight since you will be staying here for a few days."

"Oh, that would be a wonderful help. Until then I'm sure Seijuro has some clothes Tetsuya can borrow, don't you Sweetie?" Akashi's mother said as she looked at him with cold eyes and he nodded sharply.

"Of course." Akashi replied. "I'm sure Tetsuya and I will get along just fine. Now, if we may take our leave..."

Akashi turned around and left the dining room, letting out a soft almost inaudible sigh once he was out of sight.

Kuroko just watched them talk, staying where he was until Akashi gave the hint they should be going. He quickly followed after him, happy to get away from all of the adults and the awkwardness. "Are you alright, Akashi-kun?" He asked after hearing his sigh.

"Of course, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he straightened up and began to walk toward his room. "You may borrow my clothes and if you tell me what you need, I will supply that as well. There's a guest room across from mine that you may use."

He slowly nodded, showing he understood and was listening. ".. Will you be going to bed now? Or would you like to talk or something?" He asked, tilting his head again.

"My parents will undoubtedly have a few words they would like to say to me so I will not be sleeping for a couple of hours. You are welcome to join me in my room." Akashi said pleasantly as he entered his room and went to his closet to pick out some clothes for Kuroko. They would be a bit loose on him but they would do until they went bought clothes for him.

"Ah.. I see.." Kuroko said, standing in the doorway of Akashi's room. He watched him gather some clothes and he wanted to refuse them, but he knew Akashi would just brush it off and force him to take them anyway. "Maybe tomorrow since you will probably be tired after talking with your parents.. unless you want me to stay with you until they come to talk?"

"I think we can use the time we have before they summon me to get to know each other since we'll be with each other for a while." Akashi said as he gestured for Kuroko to sit on the bed. "I have asked you many questions earlier so do you have any questions for me? I will answer truthfully."

Kuroko slowly walked over, taking his usual seat on the bed. He was already quite comfortable with it but it was something he couldn't ever get used to completely. "Before I ask any questions I have in mind, do you mind if I lay on your bed for a bit?" He asked. He was so tired, but he had to be careful to not fall asleep on his bed.

"Of course, do what you like." Akashi said as he noticed Kuroko's tired eyes. He supposed being a thief didn't allow him much time to sleep unless he slept during the day. "If you wish you may change into these pajamas."

Akashi placed some clothes including silk pajamas on the bed before he closed his closet and walked over to his desk chair in which he sat in.

He nodded, looking at the pajamas. He'd change in them before he went to sleep. Kuroko slowly laid down on Akashi's bed, trying to get used to the softness, before looking back at him. "How come I didn't hear you come in earlier this morning? Usually I am so aware of my surroundings, and spot any sound that is off..."

"Perhaps it was because I'm used to sneaking around. Ever since I was a little kid I would wonder down the halls at night." Akashi answered thoughtfully. He hadn't done it for years but he supposed he had kept it up without realizing it.

"I see.." That wasn't the answer he was expecting but he left it be. He closed his eyes, trying to remember all of the questions he kept asking himself. "Why did you let me go?"

"I saw no point in keeping you here. I knew who you were, I had just forgotten your name at the time. I knew your parents though and I knew I could just arrange a meeting, which I did." Akashi said easily.

He shook his head, staring at him, a bit of confusion in his eyes. "I meant... why didn't you turn me in? Whether I was a thief or a famous thief, you had the chance to turn me in." He kept his voice quiet in case Akashi's parents were around and heard.

"I'm afraid I don't have a satisfying answer for you, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he fiddled with a heirloom ring around his finger. "If I must answer truthfully, I would say it would come down to curiosity. You fascinated me and so I let you go."

"I could have stolen from you again, or anyone else." He instantly responded with. He didn't understand how a thief could fascinate someone to where they didn't turn them in. It didn't make sense.

"Yes, I suppose you could have but I did not think you would do it again so soon after being caught." Akashi said carelessly with a wave of his hand. "Certainly not here and if you stole from someone else, it is not my problem. Or it wasn't at the time."

"Mm.. Fine.." He said, not really satisfied with such an answer, but it was probably the best he would get. "Well.." Kuroko closed his eyes once again, sighing. "I guess I am done for now with my questions."

"You are welcome to ask anymore questions if any come to you." Akashi said softly as he his eyes carefully studied Kuroko, his eyes memorizing the boy's features.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, keeping his eyes closed. He might be laying down, but he had never been able to relax before. He was always tense and weary. It didn't help his sleeping problems either.

Akashi stayed quiet, a comfortable silence draping over the room, one that he was unwilling to break. So he allowed Kuroko to rest in peace as his mind went through different plans and what he would say to his parents who would undoubtedly disapprove of his actions. Not that they could stop him.

With the silence, it caused Kuroko to listen closely on the houses natural sounds whether it was outside or inside. It was very quiet and he actually liked it. He couldn't tell, but he thought he kept drifting into unconsciousness. Sighing to himself, Kuroko forced himself to keep his eyes open. He slowly sat up, frowning a little when his body left the soft bed.

"I don't want to fall asleep on your bed, so I should be going to the guest room now.."

"If you wish." Akashi said as he stood up and left the room just to stop at the door across from it. He opened it to show Kuroko the inside, already knowing what was there.

Since it was a guest room, it only had the necessities needed. It had a few decorations but nothing to make note of. It had a bed with a nightstand beside it, a closet and a desk. There was also a door that led to its own bathroom.

"If you need anything, please let me know." Akashi said.

Kuroko slowly got up, taking the pajamas Akashi offered earlier before looking into the room. It was alright even if it didn't have much things in it. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." He said, taking note of his last sentence as he walked into the room.

He closed the door behind him, getting dressed quickly in case anyone walked in on him. Not like they would notice him at first anyway.

Akashi stretched lightly, tilting his head side to side so a cracking sound came from his neck before he walked down the hall to see his parents. There would be words, his father would yell at him that this was no the actions of an Akashi, his mother would look at him in dismay and then he would end the fight with saying how it would hurt the family name and that it was just a passing whim.

His family was not of a conventional sense, there was absolutely no love, or rather, there was only a love for power and perfection. They were to not care about anything that would not help them gain something in return. Which honestly, begged the question why he was willing to help Kuroko at all.

With a shake of his head to dispel errant thoughts, Akashi continued on.

Once Kuroko got dressed, he made sure the pajamas were really alright to sleep in. They were also a bit loose but it was fine.

He headed over towards the guest bed, slowly laying down. He wanted sleep to take over again and let him rest, but he couldn't sleep. Besides, this bed was too comfortable. Kuroko wasn't used to something this luxurious.

After what seemed like hours, Kuroko gave up. He sat up and made his way towards the window. He instantly opened it, feeling a nice cool air come in. He turned his head, looking up. Nodding to himself, he skillfully climbed out the window. He stood there, no fear at all as he jumped up, working his way up to the roof.

Sometimes he would just sit on the rooftops, staring at the stars some nights.

Akashi sighed warily as he stepped out of the house and walked around the flower garden his mother had built. It had been a heavier conversation than he was used to and he felt like there was too many thoughts in his head to sleep.

He walked over to a bench and laid down on it, closing his eyes with an arm covering his closed lids while he took deep inhalations of the cold brisk air of the night.

Once Kuroko was settled on the roof, he sat down to look at the sky. It was a beautiful night, he noted to himself. He took a deep breath, enjoying the cold outside air, loving the outside better than the bed inside.

Akashi felt his mind calm as the cold air covered his body. He sat up on the bench as he ran a hand through his hair before noisily sighing, allowing all facades and fake masks to fall.

Still, his mind went to Kuroko, the enigma of a boy. It must have been a hard life, being forced to steal unwillingly. If Akashi allowed himself to, he would have felt pity for him but as such, he only felt sympathy.

He didn't regret his decision to help the boy. He would help him. Call it his one good deed of...his life.

Kuroko looked down from the house, seeing the gardens the Akashi's had. That looked beautiful too just like the night sky tonight. Though he noticed a figure sitting on a bench in the gardens and upon further look, he realized it was Akashi. It was late at night, he shouldn't be outside...

He didn't say anything, keeping silent as he watched Akashi from the rooftops.

Akashi rubbed his face, stifling a yawn, before he laid back down. He looked at the flowers around him, all perfectly planted so their colors didn't clash. He knew he should probably get inside and sleep, tomorrow would be a hard day. He had lessons, he would have to deal with Kuroko and his parents being in one room, and he and Kuroko needed to go shopping for more stuff for him.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to just escape from that for now and just relax. He softly began to hum a song, one of the songs he had learned to play on the violin, and the sound grew in volume.

Kuroko slowly laid down on his stomach close to the edge of the roof, but he wasn't afraid. He had the balance and reflexes to keep from falling off. Even if he did, he could have just grabbed onto the windowsill below him and climb back into his room.

At first he didn't hear it, but he soon heard soft humming. Tilting his head, Kuroko listened closer to Akashi's soft humming.

Akashi continued to hum as he stared at the star littered sky, reaching out a hand as if he was trying to grab them. He dropped the hand and ran it through his hair before he rolled off the bench and stood up, stretching lightly.

Bringing his guard back up and wiping any emotions that may have strayed out, he began to make his way into the house, intent on going to his room to get some sleep.

Kuroko watched Akashi with interest, listening to the small song out through humming and watching him seem to reach for the sky. The night was very beautiful with clear open skies that shown the bright stars. It was a perfect night.

Seeing Akashi had already left to go inside while he was distracted, he sighed. It was nice to see Akashi all relaxed and let his emotions slip. Sitting back up, he scooted away from the edge before laying down on his back. He ended up accidentally falling asleep looking at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi slowly woke up and sighed as he kept his eyes closed. He heard the servants bustling about, being loud, while the maids chattered incessantly. It was going to be a long day and he was going to rest for as long he could get away with it. He rolled over it and covered his head with his blankets.

Kuroko woke up not too early much to his disappointment. However, he didn't care for that. He was frustrated at himself for falling asleep on the roof. What if Akashi or someone thought he was gone? Or what if something happened while he was on the roof? Sighing, he shook his head which had the worse case of bed head.

Instead of going to his room, Kuroko went over to the section of the house where he was sure Akashi's room was. He remembered the red head didn't have a balcony but there was the window. Leaning over the side of the roof carefully, he was glad he could reach the window to open it.

So while keeping himself steady on the roof, he reached down, opening Akashi's window slowly.

Akashi heard an odd sound from his room but he ignored it, blaming it on the servants who just couldn't keep quiet. It couldn't be that late in the morning so he had at least a few more minutes before he had to get up and deal with the day. He groaned softly as he refused to open his eyes.

Once he propped himself up on the roof again, he tightly gripped onto the edge of the roof. He busted and entered into houses like this all the time so it was nothing new. All he did was swing himself into the open window, letting go of the roof at the perfect time. He landed in Akashi's room but accidentally landed wrong, so he laid on his stomach.

Akashi didn't really hear much still. In fact, he was currently figuring out if he could just go back to sleep. If breakfast was ready and he was still asleep, a servant would come wake him up. It wasn't a bad idea.

Shaking his head, Kuroko stood up. Seeing Akashi hidden under his blankets which he could tell he was there because of his breathing, his lips made a thin line. He would suspect Akashi as an early waker. Walking over, he stood by Akashi's bed, staring at the blanket. Would he be mad if he pulled his blanket off?

Akashi frowned even with his eyes closed, sensing something was off but not quite feeling up to it to check. It might have been a servants perhaps or a maid. Which meant he couldn't go back to sleep unfortunately. Akashi groaned again, running through everything that needed to be done for the day and it just made him even more unwilling to get up.

Really? Akashi was still asleep? "Get up." Kuroko said bluntly, tugging at Akashi's blanket roughly. He pulled it off Akashi and to his own body so h

Akashi couldn't cover himself back up again.

Akashi blinked, a snarl on the tip of his mouth that stopped when he saw that it was Kuroko. There were a few choice things that he wanted to say to Kuroko but in the end he just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi said grumpily as he got out of bed, giving the boy a flat look for forcing him up. There was a knock on the door, presumably a servant, and Akashi called out that he was awake.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun." He said, tossing the blankets back on the bed. Once Akashi got off, he started arranging the blankets, making them look neat on the bed. Once he was done with that, he begun fixing his bed hair. "You are not an early waker as I thought."

Akashi didn't deign to answer, instead he fixed his hair as well and went over to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. He also picked out a formal outfit for Kuroko and threw it to him.

"We will be joining my parents for breakfast. Please be on guard." Akashi said shortly as he remember the less than enjoyable conversation he had last night. They didn't know he was a thief but apparently being a Kuroko was just as bad.

Kuroko quickly caught the outfit with no problem, tossing it neatly onto the bed. He was a bit confused on why he had to be on guard, but then remembered that Akashi's parents didn't even know about what he was so he nodded. "I will make sure to be careful."

"They'll ask you a bunch of questions, try to hurt you most likely. Please do not pay them any mind. They do it to everyone practically." Akashi said tiredly as he turned to Kuroko.

"I can be careful for the questions, but what do you mean by hurt me? You mean like my family 'business' or.." Kuroko asked, facing Akashi slowly.

Akashi sighed as he sank onto his bed and looked at Kuroko seriously. "They are they type of people who try to find your weaknesses so that they can use it against you. They'll ask you questions, trying to make you trip up. That might include your business as well as anything else. They do it to me as well occasionally."

Kuroko slightly narrowed his eyes, looking at him with the same seriousness. "I won't trip up. I'll get out of any situation, even this kind. They won't get my weaknesses." He said, not like he really had any.

"Alright. Just keep your guard up at all times. There's eyes everywhere, waiting for you to trip up." Akashi said tiredly as he stifled a yawn. "We should get changed, breakfast will be ready soon."

The sudden thought of people always watching him scared Kuroko a bit. He could imagine that if people really were watching, and watched all of the things he could do, like climb to the roof or action roll into Akashi's room. Surely they would be suspicious. "...Right. I'll go change now." He said, taking his clothes.

"And don't go to sleep again." He said as he exited the room.

Akashi grumbled grumpily as he quickly changed, making sure nothing was out of place. Not like he could go back to sleep. He had a feeling that something not enjoyable would occur if he should. He wished he could have a cup of coffee but apparently that wasn't healthy, therefore it was banned. Which left tea.

Kuroko went back to his room, the guest room, before changing quickly. Once he was done, he made sure he was suitable for Akashi's parents. He would have to be non-suspicious and formal, so he would have to be neat.

Akashi left the room and knocked on Kuroko's door to see if he was done, glancing around at the bustling servants and maids who bowed to him as they passed.

After a second of making himself presentable, he called out to Akashi quietly that he was dressed and coming out. He slowly opened the door, looking at Akashi. "I'm ready."

Akashi nodded and began to walk towards the dining room as he made sure to wipe all emotions and tiredness off his face. He took a deep breath and began walking straighter, allowing him to look every inch of the Akashi he had to be.

"Remember, just say as little as possible." Akashi warned with calculative eyes.

Kuroko already had all of his emotions hidden since it was usually his normal face. He just walked straight, trying to not seem like someone who didn't know what to do.

"I know, that won't be hard." Kuroko said, following Akashi the whole time.

Akashi nodded sharply before he entered the room where his parents sat, waiting for him impatiently. Their eyes first scanned him, looking for an imperfections, before they studied Kuroko.

"Good morning, Mother, Father." Akashi said as he sat down across from them. They wished both him and Kuroko a good morning as well.

Kuroko walked into the room slowly with Akashi, letting his parents get to see him first. However, he didn't like it. Someone being able to see him on purpose. It always made him feel vulnerable.

"Good morning." He said politely, loud enough for them to hear. This time he sat next to Akashi, figuring he shouldn't sit by Akashi's parents.

"So Tetsuya," Akashi's mother began and Akashi looked at her sharply. Their gazes met, clashing, silently arguing, before Akashi sighed in defeat. "Do you have any hobbies of any sorts? What do you do in your free time?"

Kuroko straightened up a bit when he heard his name and waited for her to speak. He could clearly see the silent battle between mother and son, before Akashi backed down in defeat. Funny.

"Ah, well in my spare time, I like to play a little basketball or just simply read." He said, not in the slightest bit of hesitation nor did he answer too soon. It was true. Along side his thief life, he did play basketball and read for hobbies.

"Interesting, Seijuro also dabbled in that sport." Akashi quelled a snort. He did until they forced him to quit and take up violin. "Do you attend a private school or have tutors?"

"Mother, perhaps we should just-" Akashi tried but his father shot him a warning look which Akashi returned with a cool look of his own. "My apologies."

Akashi did basketball before? What a shame, they could have played sometimes if they wished. Kuroko was going to answer her other question but Akashi spoke up, trying to convince him that they probably shouldn't be asking questions and should probably just eat.

"I can answer, Akashi-kun." He said before looking back at the parents. "I have private tutors that teach me."

"I much prefer tutors, it ensures that you don't mix with delinquents." Akashi's mother said as she took a delicate bite of her breakfast. "So, are you planning to take on the family business?"

Kuroko silenced his growl that wanted to escape. This was the only thing he didn't like about most rich people. They treated the poor as their doormat. Nothing important, useless, except to rub the dirt from the rich's fancy shoes on them.

"As I am the only child, I will have to uphold the family business." Kuroko explained, glancing at Akashi to see if he was doing alright with the questions.

"Yes, Seijuro is the same. I never wanted children, I detest them so." His mother said and Akashi didn't respond as he had heard that a million times. Honestly, you would think she would move on from the matter. "I'm only glad for his eye that he was born with. Tell me, do you have any special skills to help you business?"

"Mother, you're being forward." Akashi said sharply and they once more engaged in a silent battle.

Kuroko refrained from narrowing his eyes. If you didn't want a child, why did you have one in the first place? Besides, Akashi was a great son. He even helped a thief like him.

Not wanting them to get angry with their silent battle, Kuroko slightly shook his head. "Besides a vast knowledge from my readings and tutors, which had improved on intelligence, there is nothing special about me to help with the business. In my opinion at least."

"Oh, I see." His mother said dismissively, not looking away from Akashi. "I do wonder how a friendship between you two bloomed. It doesn't seem like the two of you have much in common, if I may say."

"I feel that we get along well, mother." Akashi said slowly with an edge.

Kuroko didn't say anything at first, deciding if he should say something or not. "I think Akashi-kun and I get along just fine as well, if you don't mind me saying." He said, taking a slow, first bite to his breakfast. All these questions prevented him from eating.

"That is enough for now." Akashi's father said and his mother sighed before breaking eye contact with Akashi who let out a tiny sigh unheard by them both.

"Seijuro, how are your lessons going?" His mother asked and Akashi looked at her diplomatically.

"They are going well, mother." Akashi replied.

"Good, after you finish your lessons, I wish for you to learn the piano." His mother said and Akashi nodded amiably.

Kuroko silently sighed in relief as he continued eating. He listened to what soon turned into Akashi and his mother's conversation. Why would he need to learn the piano? Unless there was something going on or going to happen, there was no purpose.

But it wasn't his business. He had other things to worry about, like being careful around these people.

A tense silence fell over them as they silently ate their breakfast. Akashi's appetite was non existent as he waited for his mother to bombard them with more question but she remained quiet, just studying Kuroko every so often. There was a subtle wrinkle of a nose which marked her disapproval but it was hard to notice.

Akashi stopped eating and waited for Kuroko to finish, finding it best to leave as soon as possible.

Kuroko tried to eat as much as he could with his tiny appetite. As he ate, he slowly eyed Akashi's parents without their notice. He could tell they were watching him, just as he was with them. He noticed Akashi was done and gave it a minute before announcing he was done. "Thank you for the meal."

"Yes, thank you for the meal." Akashi said as he stood up and began to leave, leaving it up to Kuroko to follow him. He didn't relax until he was through the doors and away from them room, away from his parents.

Kuroko wanted to leave as much as Akashi. He didn't like being stared at and by the way they were looking at him, he knew they were deciding on how to judge him. "If you have no more questions, I guess I will take my leave."

"What is your business with my son?" Akashi's mother asked softly. "I will not have you using him and hurting the Akashi name."

Kuroko kept a straight face but his eyes narrowed just slightly. "I will not use your son as a pawn to hurt the Akashi name. I am not like you rich people." He said, standing up from his seat.

"I am sorry, but I just remembered Akashi-kun said he wanted to see me after breakfast. Thank you for the meal again." He said. He walked out of the room, wanting to high tail it out of there as fast as possible.

Akashi chuckled lightly as he heard Kuroko's parting words. He had gone back when he had realized Kuroko wasn't following him, thinking his parents had done something to him.

"Well, that's one way to deal with them." Akashi said in amusement.

He sighed silently in relief once he made it out the room and instantly saw Akashi. He just hung his head, nodding slightly. "I might have angered them. They might do something now, won't they?"

"Not outwardly. Don't worry, I'll handle things. I do not believe they will do much as long as I uphold the Akashi name." Akashi said as he walked away from the room, amusement still evident in his eyes. "I do believe that I am "You rich people" as well."

"Alright.." Kuroko's eyes widened a bit as he remembered what he said. Akashi was indeed a part of the Akashi family, he didn't mean to call him that as well. He cleared his throat a bit, following him. "Sorry about that. I was not thinking."

"No, no you're right. In the end, I'm not any different from them." Akashi said with a small snicker, wondering what his parents were thinking since they were used to people bowing at their feet.

"If I may ask, how are you like them?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. The sudden thought of Akashi betraying him crossed his mind. Akashi wouldn't plan to use him and end up turning him in, right?

He slowed his walking, distancing himself from Akashi, suddenly aware. He was getting too close with Akashi and was putting too much trust in him. He was only someone he tried to rob from two days ago.

"I will do a lot to better in business. I must behave perfectly. I must never tarnish the Akashi name. One day I will marry and have an heir. There is no room for imperfection." Akashi said blandly, reciting the words that he had grown up with. "That is how I live, how my parents lived, and most likely how my heir will live."

His throat erupted into a tiny growl before he could cover it. "This is why I never took interest in businesses. I understand working hard, but not like this. And you will treat your own children like that?" Kuroko asked, a bit of edge in his voice.

He shook his head, stopping completely. "No, it's not my business. Sorry for intruding into your future plans." He said, turning away before he got frustrated. Maybe he could sit on the roof again if Akashi didn't want to talk.

"I do not wish to have children, I don't want anybody to have to go through this but I have little choice." Akashi replied coolly, a bit of an edge to his voice. "You should know how it is, trying to please your parents."

Kuroko would have calmed down hearing his first statement, but the second one had a little spark in him start. A bad one. He turned around, the small growl returning and he struggled to keep a calm face. "So we both kind of know what the other is going through, so we can drop it." He said, venom in his voice.

Akashi studied Kuroko coolly before shaking his head, a blank mask falling over his face. "My apologies, I have overstepped my boundaries."

"By a mile." Kuroko said before turning, planning to walk back to his guest room. However he stopped and looked back at Akashi. "... Do you have any plans today?" He asked, pushing down the growl that wanted to force it's way out.

"We can do whatever you wish." Akashi said diplomatically. "Perhaps you would prefer being left alone though."

"Perhaps." Kuroko replied a bit harshly before turning away again and heading for the guest room. He walked up and into the room. He wanted to head to the roof but he didn't feel like it anymore. He just wanted to lay down on something comfortable.

He slowly laid down on the bed, not caring if he left his door opened. Instantly closing his eyes, he sighed. He never wanted to be a thief in the first place.

Akashi shook his head, a frown marring his face as he turned and walked to the garden outside. He needed a place that was quiet so he could think. He didn't understand Kuroko's reaction, after all, his parents forced him to steal. Akashi parents forced him to be perfect. There wasn't much difference when it came to them being forced to be something that they didn't wish to be.

Akashi ran a hand through his hair as he entered the garden and he laid down on the bench, feeling oddly exhausted.

Kuroko snuggled into himself rather than with the covers on his bed. The bed wasn't very comfortable in his opinion. Where was a place that was comfortable?

Soon enough without realizing it, he was in Akashi's bed. He didn't know if he was too tired to remember walking in his room and getting on his comfortable bed, but he didn't care. He was already asleep, trying to forget Akashi and their little feud.

Akashi didn't stay long in the garden, instead after half an hour he grudgingly went back to his room to get started on his work. He entered his room and halted when he saw his bed occupied by none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

At first he just stared before he shook his head and quietly closed his door so there were no disturbances. Next he pulled a blanket over Kuroko so he wouldn't catch a cold before he walked over to his desk.

He pulled out a huge stack of papers from his drawers and set to work. Reading, translating some pages into different languages, memorizing sheet music, all grueling work he needed to complete.

Kuroko felt exhausted even though he slept last night. Well, he did sleep on a roof so maybe it wasn't so comfortable. Plus that was just luck managing to take a nap like this one. He curled up into the blanket, facing Akashi as he slept.

He didn't particularly dream. So it was just a quick nap, resulting in Kuroko sleeping until somewhere around noon.

Akashi yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stared at the work only half way finished. He still had a couple of days to hand it all in but still, he would prefer to finish it quickly. Every so often he would check on Kuroko who was sleeping peacefully. Perhaps when he woke up everything would be fine again.

Akashi sighed and shook his head, going back to translating an important document in which he had to translate and then write an essay on. Tedious indeed.

At first, Kuroko was hit with a slight headache once he woke up which discouraged him from waking up. Though he sensed someone in the room and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Akashi sitting at his desk, working on a big stack of papers. Poor Akashi.

He slightly stretched, a small noise escaping his lips when he felt his back crack slightly. After that, he settled back down even if it was Akashi's bed, and watched him work.

Akashi sighed as he finished translating the document but paused as he felt eyes on his back. Blinking, he turned around and saw Kuroko watched him.

"My apologies if I woke you up." Akashi said as he hid any wariness he felt.

Kuroko didn't show anything on his face besides drowsiness as he nodded towards Akashi. He gently rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "You didn't wake me... don't worry."

"I also apologize for earlier. I did not mean any rudeness to what I said." Akashi said. He was still confused on the matter but it was not worth pursuing if it would only upset Kuroko.

What was he... Oh, right... He almost forgot about their little argument since he just slept it off. Why did he get so mad anyway? "No, it's alright. I should apologize, I was the one who got frustrated for no reason."

Akashi nodded as he started putting the stacks of papers into his desk. He would finish it tonight, he didn't mind staying up late. He stifled a small yawn and gave his eyes a small rub.

"We should go get you some things if you are to stay here." Akashi said as he turned to Kuroko.

Kuroko yawned a bit, trying to wake himself up. He just nodded again, agreeing with Akashi. "When are you willing to go out and get some things?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"When you wish to." Akashi said softly, wondering if Kuroko was going to fall back asleep. If he did Akashi just might join him, he felt tired himself.

Kuroko slowly turned over so his back faced Akashi. He stretched once again before settling into the bed, snuggling himself into the blankets and pillows that smelled so much like Akashi. He fell back to sleep almost instantly.

Akashi stared at Kuroko, waiting to see if he'd wake back up. When he didn't, Akashi stifled another yawn and hesitantly walked over. He wasn't very comfortable being in such a vulnerable state in the presence of someone but he was very tired.

So he tentatively laid down by Kuroko, trying his best not to touch him, before he also slowly fell asleep. All tension drained from his face and he felt himself actually relax as he fell into a deep sleep.

Kuroko wasn't bothered at all in his sleep when Akashi laid down. He just snuggled further into the blankets, letting out a soft sigh. Akashi's bed was really comfortable and warm. It relaxed him.

Akashi drifted into consciousness several times but each time he went back to sleep, reveling in the comfort of contentment he felt. He didn't know if it was because he was so tired of if it was because there was another presence but he wanted to enjoy it.

Kuroko woke up not long afterwards. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them slightly. Had he fallen asleep again? He turned around in the bed and was met with Akashi. He blinked before sighing softly. Now he needed to be careful when he moved.

He felt the shifting in bed and he considered waking up but he couldn't muster the strength. He did open his eyes slightly, saw blue, and promptly closed them. He mumbled something to Kuroko, he wasn't even sure what it was that he mumbled.

Kuroko heard him mumble and slightly raised an eyebrow. He laid his head back down, hoping to hear Akashi better. "What was that?"

"Comfy." Akashi mumbled out, unaware he was even talking.

Kuroko realized he was practically still asleep and sighed. "Your bed is pretty comfy." He said even though he knew Akashi wouldn't really reply.

"Not the bed." Akashi mumbled again a small from momentarily marring his face before it smoothed back out.

Kuroko blinked once, twice, before staring at Akashi. He decided to stay quiet and just watch the redhead.

There was a loud knocking and Akashi jolted awake, sitting up slightly. He groaned and rubbed his face.

Kuroko made a small noise of surprise. He scooted back instantly which would be the same as jumping from surprise. He let out a deep breath, looking at Akashi. "You..." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Akashi looked at Kuroko blankly before he rubbed his face and groaned. There was another knock on the door and Akashi sighed.

"What is it?" Akashi asked in a tone that was supposed to be nice but ended up sounded homicidal. There was a pause.

"The Master is wondering if you will be having lunch with him today." The servant said warily.

"Tell father that I will not." Akashi said dismissively and the servant left.

Kuroko stayed quiet, letting Akashi deal with the servant. Once he left, he sighed out again, laying back down. "You startled me, how you woke up I mean. Who wakes up like that?" He asked, more to himself than to Akashi.

"Loud noises." Akashi mumbled as he thought about getting more sleep but sighed as he forced himself out of bed. He fixed his rumpled clothes and hair before turning to Kuroko, his eyebrow rising when he noticed his bedhead.

Seeing the others weird look, he touched his hair out of a guess. "Ah. Yeah, I have some serious bed head. Try to ignore it." He said even though he was more obvious than himself even with his lack of presence.

Akashi shook his head before he sat down on the bed and began running his hands through Kuroko's hair. He weaved his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair, making sure not to tug, until the hair was more presentable.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, feeling the hand in his hair. He flinched out of instinct and scooted back a little again but didn't move away completely. It didn't seem harmful but he didn't trust the touch too much.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko seriously, patting his head slightly before he backed off. "You're safe while you live here."

He just nodded, feeling a bit guilty that Akashi knew what he was thinking. "So.. Are we going out soon? You said we needed to get a few things." Kuroko asked. He still didn't know how he would be able to live there without his parents coming to take him back or Akashi's parents kicking him out.

"Yes, we should head to the mall and get you clothes and such. Whatever you want." Akashi said as he stood up and walked over to his desk where he pocketed a few things that he would need. "Feel free to say if you want something."

Kuroko slowly sat up, soon standing up and stretching. After that, he neatly fixed Akashi's bed again since it was messed up. "Alright... Are we heading out soon?" He asked but he wasn't sure if he would want anything.

"We can leave now." Akashi said as he watched Kuroko fix his bed, wondering if he knew that it was the maid's job to do.

"I think that would be best." Kuroko replied, standing up straight. He made sure his hair and clothes were okay before nodding towards Akashi. "I'm ready."

"Alright." Akashi said as he left the room and walked down the hallways. The mall was close enough that they could just walk thankfully since he didn't feel like riding the car. "Other than clothes, do you have any other idea what you would need?"

Kuroko followed him, being quiet as if he was thinking. "... Nothing crosses my mind... except maybe a bag?- No, never mind, ignore that last part." He said, slightly hugging himself with his arms. He would have no use for a bag except for thievery and he was trying to stop doing that.

Akashi studied Kuroko skeptically before he began thinking as they stepped out of the house and began walking through the neighborhood. He recalled what Kuroko had said that morning. "Do you have any books you want? We can also buy you a basketball since there's a basketball court nearby."

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise before he remembered this morning. He just nodded softly, looking ahead. "That would be nice." He could imagine playing basketball again. His parents told him he shouldn't because it got in the way of his thievery.

They arrived at the busy mall and began weaving through the crowds, Akashi making a mental list of things to get. Kuroko would probably end up joining him with his tutors as well, so probably textbooks as well... He probably didn't need much else...

Kuroko wasn't a fan of crowds. He didn't want to get lost or separated from Akashi so he tightly held onto his sleeve as if he was a little kid. He looked around a bit wearily, hating large groups of people and loud places.

Akashi felt Kuroko holding onto his sleeve and he tried to give him a reassuring smile. He hadn't realized crowds scared him but then again, perhaps he hadn't had a lot of experience with them. He pulled Kuroko into a clothing store.

"Get whatever you want, it's on me." Akashi said gently.

Kuroko was relieved to get pulled into a store and out of the crowd. There was people in the store but not as much as the crowds outside. He realized he didn't bring any of his money either. "...If you say so." He mumbled before walking off into the store. He wasn't really familiar of what to look for since he never went shopping before. His parents always bought him clothes and usually it was either clothes that looked similar or all black.

Akashi wondered around himself, realizing he didn't have much casual clothing as he never had much need for them. He looked around racks, pulling out some clothes, some he put back and others he gathered into his arms. He didn't pay attention to the price tags since he could afford as much as he wanted.

At first Kuroko was looking for clothes. However he didn't know his style, and it was giving him a headache. So he just begun walking around the store, avoiding people even though they couldn't see him. Then he saw a woman by a few racks, not even paying attention to her surroundings with a purse at her side.

Kuroko eyed the purse. He wasn't a dumb thief that tried to steal purses. No, it was what was in the pocket. The pocket was wide open and a phone was in it. Kuroko never had a phone before. So without thinking, he quickly pick pocketed the phone as he walked by, all without the lady or anyone around noticing.

"Not getting anything?" Akashi asked a few minutes later, a bundle of clothes in his arms. "Should we go to another store?"

Kuroko quickly pocketed the phone, putting it in his front pocket as he continued walking around. Hearing Akashi's voice slightly startled him but he looked at him and shook his head. "No... but I see you are getting some things from here. Anyway, we can head to another store if you'd like."

Akashi tilted his head slightly, feeling that something was a little off. Then he shook his head, brushing the feeling off for the moment. "You should get clothes that fit you."

"Alright.. I don't see anything here that would be to my interest anyway. So let's get those clothes and then we'll head to another store?" Kuroko suggested, tilting his head slightly.

"Alright Tetsuya." Akashi said tilting his head once more when a woman was shouting about her phone missing. He ignored it for the moment as he walked over to the counter but something niggled at his mind.

Kuroko followed Akashi to the counter, not even taking acknowledge of the woman. He just stood beside Akashi waiting patiently while looking around the store.

The woman was still looking around the shop frantically and Akashi frowned before he turned to Kuroko with a pointed look, gesturing to the lady. "Know anything?" He asked casually.

Upon hearing Akashi speak to him, he looked at him before at the woman with a confused look. "What's going on with her?" He asked, looking at Akashi again.

"Her phone is mysteriously missing." Akashi said blandly with a frown. "Maybe she dropped it but I'm just making sure you don't know where it is."

"...That sounds unfortunate. But no, I don't know where it is." Kuroko said, leaning on the counter, closing his eyes.

"..."Akashi's eye didn't really pick up any lies but something was certainly off. Still he turned to the counter and quickly paid for the clothes, accepting the bag the cashier put his clothes in. "Let carry on."

"Alright." Kuroko stood up straight before holding his hand out towards Akashi. "I can carry the bag if you want." He offered, tilting his head just slightly.

"It's quite alright, you will be holding quite a bit later one when we get your stuff." Akashi said as they left the shop. He gave the lady one last look before he shook his head. He could just be paranoid. "Shall we go to another clothing store?"

Kuroko nodded, following him. "Alright.." He looked around, trying not to look at the lady and looked at the stores. "Yeah, since you said I should get some clothes. Actually since you said you wanted me to get some books and a basketball, I should go pick out some clothes, and you can go get the basketball.

"Then when you come back to pay for the clothes, we can go to a book store and get a few good books." He suggested, looking at Akashi. "Too much?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the clothing store." Akashi said with a nod before he walked off. He knew of a good store to get sports gear and equipment. He used to frequent it regularly before he had quit basketball.

"Alright." Kuroko said, before walking into a clothing store. This time he really did look for some clothing, for some that fit him. He found quite a few t-shirts, and a few pairs of pants. He didn't know whether to get shoes or not, but he did find a nice grey hoodie.

Akashi quickly bought the basketball, a good quality ball, before he wondered around to find the clothing store Kuroko was in. It took him a little while for him to see the flash of blue hair.

"How are you doing?" AKashi asked as he stepped into the store.

He was startled a bit when Akashi came from nowhere, biting his tongue lightly to keep from cursing. "Don't scare me like that. I am doing fine. I found a few things that I think would fit."

"Alright, if you're done I'll pay for them now." Akashi said as he took the clothes from Kuroko to help him out. He didn't even comment on the scaring part but a part of him was a bit smug since he knew for a fact Kuroko was the one who usually scared people.

Kuroko unwillingly gave his clothes to Akashi who decided to take them anyway. "Yeah, I think I am done here anyway." He said, looking towards the counter. There was a small line and it would take a few minutes.

"Alright, if you ever need more clothes let me know." Akashi said as they waited in line. Honestly, it wasn't a lot of clothes and he wondered if it would be enough.

"I'll let you know." He said, walking off into the store. He figured he had a few minutes to look for more clothing and took the opportunity. Though while searching, there was a quick snatch here and there, resulting him of having two wallets stuffed in his other pocket before he found a decent pair of pants.

Happily walking over to Akashi, seeing he was still in line, he showed him the pants. "Think these are okay?"

"Yes, I think those would look good on you." Akashi said as he motioned for Kuroko to hand them over.

Kuroko gladly handed over the pants, seeming more happy than usual. He then waited along side Akashi for their turn, lightly rolling on his feet. "What kind of basketball did you get?"

"This." Akashi said as he passed Kuroko the bag with the basketball he had been holding. It was a good quality one so hopefully it would last Kuroko a long time.

Kuroko took the bag, looking inside of it. His eyes widened a bit seeing the practically perfect basketball. "This could last a while. I can't wait to use it. Maybe we should play together sometime." He said, remembering that Akashi's parents said that Akashi played before.

"Perhaps." Akashi said noncommittally although the idea was tantalizing. Basketball had been one of the things he had looked forward to, he had even considered going to school to join a team but of course it wasn't deemed a worthy sport to pursue so he had dropped it. However, perhaps there wouldn't be any problems playing ever once in a while.

Kuroko decided to stay quiet, just looking around until it was their turn. "We're up, Akashi-kun." He said, stepping up with him. He soon heard a man not far behind them in line swear, saying that he could of sworn he brought his wallet with him.

Akashi heard that to and his eyes narrowed in suspicion although he didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't the time to cause a scene. He quickly paid for the clothes which were put into a bag before he grabbed it and pulled Kuroko out of the store roughly.

"Empty your pockets." Akashi demanded.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled out of the store a bit too harshly. He winced a little at the grip but stared at Akashi in confusion. "I don't have anything in my pockets." He said, trying to get his hand away from Akashi.

"Then you wouldn't mind sticking your hands in your pocket just to make sure right?" Akashi said as his eyes pierced Kuroko's. He was certain that Kuroko was at fault, but what he couldn't figure out was why his eye wasn't picking up lies.

Kuroko huffed a bit. Was Akashi not trusting him? He got out of Akashi's hold and reached down for his pockets "Fine, but there won't..." His hands froze as he stopped talking. He felt unfamiliar objects in both pockets and his heart dropped a bit. "Uh.."

Akashi held out his hand for Kuroko to give him everything in his pockets, his eyes still narrowed as he carefully watched Kuroko who genuinely looked surprised to see his pockets weren't empty.

Kuroko pulled everything out of his pockets, a random phone that wasn't his and a few wallets that did not belong to him as well. He stared at them in surprise before quickly giving them to Akashi. He was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Akashi continued to study Kuroko, his mind whirring as he tried to figure out why Kuroko looked so surprise and the fact that despite everything, he still sensed no lies.

"You didn't realize that you were stealing." Akashi finally said as it was the only conclusion he could come up with.

Kuroko looked down in shame, seeing how he had stolen behind his own back. Who can do that anyway? He looked back up at Akashi with the same surprised look. "How.."

It didn't matter. He was still committing crimes without even realizing it. "...Never mind. I just.. I don't know how that's possible.."

"We'll take these to the lost and found." Akashi said with a small sigh. "It's not a far stretch. You've been stealing for a long time, it might have become instinctual for you by now."

Kuroko closed his eyes, slowly covering his face with his hands. He was trying to stop being a thief but if he had an instinct to steal, it was going to be impossible. It was all his parents fault. No, it was his own fault for following his parents wishes.

He then held out his hands, his face turning emotionless. "Please let me carry the bags."

Akashi silently handed the bags to Kuroko, keeping the stolen goods in his hands. He could tell that Kuroko was feeling guilty and he sighed. He should have realized the problem couldn't be solved with just removing his parents from the picture.

"It's alright, you know. It won't be easy but I'll help you so you don't steal anymore." Akashi said, trying to be reassuring. "This isn't your fault."

Kuroko held the bags tightly, shaking his head towards Akashi. "It is. I do know that not all of it is my fault but part of it is. I should be able to keep myself from stealing." He said, before sighing lightly. "Just go put the items in the Lost And Found please."

"Tetsuya, the important thing is you know that it is wrong." Akashi said as he tilted Kuroko's chin so he had to look into his eyes. "I believe that you will stop someday and I will do all that I can to help you."

Kuroko stared wide eyed at Akashi, finding it hard to look away as his chin was held in place. He then resorted to closing his eyes, just nodding his head, keeping silent.

"I swear to you, I'll break that habit of yours." Akashi murmured before he let Kuroko's chin go. He went to the lost and found counter to return the things while thinking of way to stop Kuroko.

Kuroko opened his eyes as he felt his chin was let go. He saw him walk off and kept a tight hold on the bags as if they were the only things keeping him from stealing. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that if he didn't see anything snatchable, he wouldn't steal it.

Depositing the items, Akashi was making his way back when he noticed a maji's burgers. Tilting his head in thought he entered it and got a vanilla milkshake after seeing a small child sipping one. It was cheap, easy to get, and it would help Kuroko occupy his hands so he was less likely to steal. That and maybe it would help cheer him up.

So Akashi paid for the drink and went back to Kuroko, offering him the drink. "Not sure if you'll like it, but keep it in your hands so they're busy."

Kuroko waited impatiently for Akashi, mainly because he was afraid that if he was left alone, he would continue stealing people unconsciously. Opening his eyes, he looked at Akashi then at the shake. He didn't see what good it would do, but he sighed, moving the bags to one hand and holding the milkshake with the other. "...Thanks, I guess."

"Hope you like it." Akashi said as he grabbed some of the bags which must be heavy. He would watch out for Kuroko so he wouldn't steal anymore.

Kuroko hesitated before taking a little sip of the milkshake. He blinked before continuing to drink it, his mood suddenly lifting. However he still held on to the bags tightly.

Akashi smiled a little when he saw Kuroko's face light up. It felt good, being able to make him a little happy. Honestly, with the life Kuroko had led, he deserved the little happiness he could get.

"Will we be going to the bookstore now, Akashi-kun?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He didn't forget about what previously happened but he decided to put it behind him for now. As long as his hands were full, he couldn't steal.

"Yes, let's go." Akashi said as he led the way to the bookstore, already knowing where it was since he was a frequent visitor. It was a big store with hundreds of shelves of all sorts of books. "Get anything you want."

Kuroko followed Akashi, happily sipping on his milkshakes. Though his eyes widened a bit, seeing so many books. "There are so many to choose from.."

"Like I said, you can get any you want and we can always come back if you want more." Akashi said as he gravitated to a mystery books shelf, a book pricking his attention.

Kuroko nodded, going towards the mystery book shelf as well. "Do you have any recommendations, Akashi-kun?" He asked, looking back at him.

"I recommend these." Akashi said as he pointed out several books, all intriguing. They were the few that he hadn't been able to figure out right away which was an oddity for him.

"Ah, anything special about them?" He asked, just staring at them. He didn't trust himself to free his hands.

"They have an intriguing story line and has many plot twists. You won't be able to figure the mystery out easily, it keeps you guessing." Akashi said as he picked up the books so Kuroko wouldn't be able to.

"Ah I see.. I like those kinds. It makes you think hard." Kuroko said, looking at the books as Akashi grabbed them from the shelf.

"Point out whatever you want, you have enough things to carry so I will carry the books." Akashi said amiably.

Kuroko nodded, walking off into the adventure section, making sure Akashi followed. He pointed at an adventure book that involved a boy and his dog "I want that one..."

Akashi nodded as he picked up the book, not minding in the least following Kuroko so he could get his books.

"You should get some books as well, that way we could read a book and then tell each other about it." Kuroko suggested, before looking down. "No, that's a weird idea."

"Not at all. I've never discussed books with someone else before." Akashi said as he picked up a book with scissors and blood on the cover. He added it to the pile in his arms before turning to Kuroko with a small smile.

"..Alright.." He said as he turned around, looking at the shelves for anything else. Not much caught his eye so he didn't find any more books.

Akashi meanwhile walked around a bit more, picking up textbooks for Kuroko as well. With a small tired sigh and a small frown, he picked up a textbook for piano playing basics as well as a book that contained sheet music.

"Are we done?" Akashi asked as he quickly flipped through the piano book.

Kuroko sighed, giving up on looking. He glanced over at Akashi, noticing he picked out a piano book. Right, he forgot that Akashi's parents wanted him to uptake piano. "Yes, we are done. We should just get home."

"Alright." Akashi said without looking away from the book. It looked like it was going to be a hard instrument to play. Did they even have a piano yet? Akashi shook his head as he lined up.

"Anything else you need or want? Please, don't hold back." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko seriously.

"Be careful when you walk." Kuroko said, seeing that he didn't even look up from his book. He sighed, walking over with Akashi to line up. "I don't think there is anything else I want.."

"If you're sure." Akashi said as he closed the book with a snap and placed it in the pile, watching as the line inched by. "Do you have any other hobbies other than basketball and reading?"

Kuroko looked around the store, before closing his eyes. "No.. Besides, well, you know..." He said, mumbling quietly .

"That is not technically a hobby as you don't do it because you enjoy it." Akashi pointed out as he finally reached the cashier who rang everything out. He waited patiently, paying her the amount owed before they left with their purchases.

"..I guess that's true. So then I guess I don't have much hobbies." He said, shrugging lightly. "Thanks for taking me out today to get some things, even though.. that happened.." He said, looking down a little.

Akashi cautiously placed a hand on Kuroko's arm, trying to reassure him. "Stop blaming yourself. They'll get their stuff back and now you know to look out for it." Akashi said quietly. "I'm just glad you don't enjoy it, I know some people wouldn't want to stop."

Kuroko stayed quiet before sighing and looking away. "But I can't stop even if I wanted to. I didn't even realize I pick pocketed those people and if you weren't here, then they would have been stolen by me." He said, his hand holding the bags having a tighter grip.

"Well, I'll just have to be with you all the time then to stop you from stealing then." Akashi said simply, as if the answer was obvious. "Now that we know the problem then preventing it will be a bit easier."

"..I guess.." He didn't know how someone could stop it, even if that someone was Akashi, but he would let it go for now.

Akashi decided Kuroko needed some cheering up so with a small sigh he gestured to the basketball. "Would you like to go to the park and play basketball?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi before at the basketball. "..What about all these bags and stuff? Shouldn't we just take them home?" He asked, glancing at the bags they carried.

"We can just keep them in the corner of the court since going back would be a hassle." Akashi said dismissively, not wanting to go home quite yet.

"...Alright. I guess we can do that." Kuroko continued. "How are we going get the bags in without your parents questioning?"

"They won't care if we bought anything besides, technically what we spent was my money since I help out in the family business as well so they have no say in the purchases I make." Akashi said as he led Kuroko out of the mall and towards the park.

Kuroko felt a bit guilty on using Akashi's money, but he had said it was alright, plus he didn't want to irritate Akashi. "Oh, alright. Then I guess we can play a little bit.."

Akashi nodded approvingly as he walked over to the park which was thankfully close by. It had been a long time since he had entered it but it hadn't changed a bit. It still had a small playground for little kids, plenty of trees and bushes off on one side, and of course a basketball court on one side.

It was somewhat nostalgic stepping onto the court and a small smile graced his face as he set the bags onto the corner of the court before he turned to Kuroko.

Kuroko walked alongside Akashi, keeping quiet in case he said the wrong thing. He was mainly thinking about his... problem, he decided to call it. He didn't understand how anyone could unconsciously steal. Maybe he had to steal after a certain amount of time?

To be honest, he kind of started thinking it as a version of bloodlust, only with stealing. Kuroko shivered a little. He didn't want that to happen. "..It's a nice little park." He said, setting the bags down beside Akashi's.

"It is and nobody really comes here since there's a larger park nearby." Akashi said as he grabbed the basketball and experimentally bounced it, nodding in approval as it was easily dribbled.

"Oh, I see. I guess that is good." He said and watched Akashi dribble the ball. He then held out his hands like he wanted Akashi to pass it.

Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko before jogging to the middle of the court, his small smile never quite leaving his face even though he tried to make it disappear. He hadn't realized how much he had missed basketball.

Kuroko easily caught the ball and noticed Akashi's little smile. It made him smile a bit and it cheered him up. He walked over to where Akashi was, dribbling the ball.

Akashi raised his hands for Kuroko to pass the ball again, his sights on the basketball hoops, wondering if he was rusty at all.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit before lightly passing the ball towards Akashi, letting him get a chance to bring back the feeling of playing basketball. He had heard that Akashi quit it so he figured it's been a while.

Akashi dribbled the ball a couple of times as he judged the distance of the hoop while he stood a ways off from it, before he jumped and scored a three pointer. Looks like he wasn't that rusty at all.

As soon as Akashi made it, Kuroko hurried over to get the ball so it didn't roll away. Once he got it, he headed towards the court and attempted his own shot. He missed but it was close.

Akashi rebounded the ball, scoring it into the hoop before passing it back to Kuroko to try again.

Kuroko pouted a bit, seeing that Akashi was making all of his shots. He sighed before trying again, doing a jump shot. It just bounced off the rim.

"Perhaps shooting isn't your specialty." Akashi said as he passed the ball back to him.

He caught the ball, dribbling it a little. "Yeah, it never was. I am mainly good for passing and stealing." He said, attempting another jump shot which ended in the same results.

"Ah, then one on one probably isn't a good idea." Akashi said as he caught the ball and tossed it into the hoop before passing it to Kuroko.

Kuroko caught the ball again before giving Akashi a blank look. "That would be unfair wouldn't it?" He said, shaking his head. "Unless you teach me to shoot. You seem good at it."

"Hmmm, well, show me how you shoot once more." Akashi said as he studied Kuroko, his head tilting slightly.

"Alright. Be sure to get the rebound." Kuroko said, readying himself. He always had the perfect position as any basketball player should, but when he shot, it just bounced off the backboard.

Akashi frowned as he caught the ball and dribbled it, his mind whirring. Kuroko had technically did everything right but something about his hand movements bugged Akashi. He said he specialized in passing and stealing... For those he would need a different sort of hand movement... Perhaps..

"Show me how you pass." Akashi said as he stopped dribbling and passed the ball to Kuroko.

Kuroko tilted his head as he caught the ball. "..Alright." He said, but threw the ball back to Akashi. "Just throw the ball at me in a pass, then I will pass it back how I normally pass."

"Alright." Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko as he would have in a game and made sure to watch Kuroko's hands.

As soon as the ball was close enough, Kuroko hit it with his palm, trying to make sure it didn't curve and it went right back to Akashi. "That's how I pass."

Akashi caught the ball easily and he hummed as he bounced the ball some more. Kuroko hadn't passed like a normal person would, he used a different hand movement. So perhaps he would need to apply that to shooting as well.

"Try shooting as if you're passing then. Instead of conventional means, you may have to do something different in order for the ball to go into the hoop." Akashi said slowly as he passed Kuroko the ball.

Kuroko stared at Akashi as he caught the ball but then shook his head. "Try shooting as if I were passing?.." He repeated to himself, catching the ball. He thought about it before facing the hoop. He dribbled a bit before doing another jump shot. However he used his palms instead, like how he usually passed. His eyes widened a bit as it went in perfectly.

"There." Akashi said as he caught the ball and dribbled it. He then lifted it up and spun it on the tip of his finger as he smiled at Kuroko a little. "I knew you could do it."

Kuroko turned around to face Akashi. He said nothing at first but just smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you for teaching me and also believing I could do it." He said, bowing his head.

"It's not a problem." Akashi said as he rolled the ball into his hands and dunked the ball into the hoop. "Thank you for agreeing to play basketball with me. It's actually quite nice to play again."

Kuroko watched with interest, seeing him dunk. He could never dunk, he was too short. "It's no problem. It was a bit fun actually."

"I'm glad." Akashi said as he passed the ball to Kuroko to shoot again. This was honestly the most fun he had in days, perhaps months.

Kuroko caught the ball and shot it once again. It bounced off the backboard, but it made it in. "And now I know how to shoot."

"You just had to figure out how to incorporate your skills into shooting." Akashi said as he caught the ball before he lazily passed to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, catching the ball. "Thanks again. So, are we done playing for today?" He asked, holding the ball.

Akashi paused as he looked at his watch and then he sighed in resignation. "I suppose so. Dinner will be ready soon and I'm sure my parents are expecting our attendance."

Akashi walked over the bags as he wiped the smile off his face, his mind calculating what his parents would say. They might have a confrontation with how Kuroko had spoken to them that morning although Akashi somewhat doubted it. They had also toed the line.

Kuroko dropped his own smile, seeing Akashi suddenly look irritated. Plus, he was afraid of what Akashi's parents would say, after this morning. He just nodded, walking over with Akashi and grabbing a few bags. "Yeah, it would be best to get home.." He agreed, looking back at him.

Akashi nodded as they began to make their way to his home, although Akashi walked slower than needed as he honestly didn't want to go home, he wanted to continue playing. Well, then again, they could go back again sometime.

"Today wasn't so bad." Akashi said, wanting to start a conversation.

Kuroko quietly followed Akashi, not minding the slow pace at all. He didn't really want to face Akashi's parents but there was probably no escaping it anyway. If he was going to live with Akashi (he still doesn't know how that will happen), then he would have to face them.

They entered Akashi's home and the redhead immediately went upstairs to drop off the bags in their rooms. He looked around Kuroko's room and made a note to bring in a shelf so he would have a place to put his books.

Kuroko kept his head low as he followed Akashi upstairs. Once he got inside his room, he set down the bags. "We should find out what clothes are yours, since you got some."

Akashi nodded as he shifted through the bags and grabbed the clothes he had purchased. He didn't know on what occasion he would wear the casual clothing but he was glad to have them on hand just in case. He carried the clothes back into his own room and began putting them in his closet.

Kuroko saw Akashi had gathered his clothes and left. Well, that was quick, he thought. Shaking it off, he went through the bag of clothes, getting them all out and folding them neatly if they weren't already.

Akashi closed his closet and returned back to Kuroko's room when he realized he had forgotten the books he had also gotten.

"I'll try to get you some shelves later." Akashi said as he gathered the books into his arms.

Hearing someone, Kuroko turned his head and saw it was Akashi. He just nodded, setting the clothes on the dresser since he wasn't sure if he should put them in the drawers yet.

"Please make yourself at home here." Akashi said, standing awkwardly in the room as he looked around. "You'll be staying here for a long while."

Honestly, that was another thing he had to figure out. He had agreed to help Kuroko, which meant keeping him away from his parents, but would that mean he would live here permanently?

Kuroko looked at Akashi then at the clothes. "..But how long? My parents will try to get me after a while since I am their money source. Plus, what will your parents do? They could harm my parents, or kick me out.."

Akashi sighed and set the books in his arms down before he sat on Kuroko's bed. His fingers drummed against the blankets as he thought furiously. Never before had he come up with such a challenge.

"I'm not sure right now but I can't let you go back to your parents, they would only make you steal again. My parents... Won't be a problem. It's your parents I'm more concerned about." Akashi said slowly as he looked at Kuroko, trying to look confident.

Kuroko stayed by the clothes and dresser, watching Akashi think hard. It must have been a tough and hard decision, even for an Akashi.

"... Why my parents? Won't your parents do anything, especially how I spoke to them this morning?"

"They wouldn't dare." Akashi said softly. "My mother mentioned this earlier, about my eye being the only good thing about having a child. They need it and if I threaten to stop helping them then it would hurt the company."

"Oh, right.." Kuroko then stared at Akashi's eye, tilting his head slightly. "You said your eye can tell the truth or lies one says, is that all it does?" He asked, walking over.

"No, not really. Sometimes I can see things before they happen, particularly people's actions." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko warily. "It has even my parents fearing me sometimes."

Kuroko sat down beside Akashi, on the side where he can continue looking at his emperor eye. "That.. actually sounds fascinating. It sounds like something out of a book." Though he didn't know what to say about the 'parents fearing me' part.

"You're one of the few who aren't worried to be around me then." Akashi said with a small wry smirk, not minding if Kuroko looked at his eye.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly but felt as if he couldn't take his own eyes off of Akashi's golden one. "..Well, why would anyone? You are very caring and kind, and would help a thief like me. You are a good person."

"Only to you." Akashi said as he reached over and ruffled Kuroko's hair with a small smile. It was nice to be accepted by someone, even when he had convinced himself that he didn't need anybody's acceptance.

Normally Kuroko would have moved away from the touch in slight fear, but seeing Akashi's smile and knowing he wouldn't harm him, he let him do as he wished. He lightly closed his eyes when his hair was ruffled. "Everyone should be able to see that."

"Can't have my cold reputation tainted, can I?" Akashi said teasingly, his smile not fading, his eyes softening as he looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled slightly, opening his eyes to look at him. "You should be seen as how you are." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"I have to be seen as an Akashi at all times." Akashi said wryly. "Presence and perfection is everything."

"You shouldn't have to be thought of as perfect all the time. You should be able to let loose and do as you wish." He said, not looking away from him.

"Wrong family." Akashi said with a chuckle as he poked Kuroko's nose before flopping down on the bed so he laid down. "I have a lot of expectations I must follow and perfection is just one of them. Although, it was nice playing basketball again."

Kuroko blinked lightly, feeling his nose was poked. He shook his head, turning to look at Akashi. "Nobody can be perfect. Even you aren't perfect, nor am I." He said, hoping Akashi didn't get mad at him for saying that.

"Of course not, but I must pretend and keep up the appearance that I am." Akashi said with a wave of his hand before he shook his head, feeling the need to get off the topic before it went into dangerous territories. "So, how would you feel living here?"

Kuroko stared at him before sighing. He looked around at the small non-decorated room. "How I would feel..." He said, "..Maybe out of place for a while, but it would be better than stealing or... living on the street.."

"I hope that you get comfortable here." Akashi said sincerely. "You deserve a better life than what you have gotten so far."

He instantly shook his head, looking to the side. "No, after a whole life of stealing for greed, I don't really deserve a good life. I could have refused to my parents or ran away, but.."

Akashi grabbed Kuroko and yanked down on the bed before propping himself up so he towered above Kuroko, his eyes piercing Kuroko's in an unwavering stare.

"It is not your fault. They had you stealing at a young age, training you to do it, so you couldn't refuse. Disobeying your parents is not an easy thing to do and it's not your fault for doing what they wanted you too." Akashi said, hoping his words got through to Kuroko.

Kuroko stared up at Akashi in surprise, not expecting him to do anything like that. He wanted to look away from Akashi's eyes but he couldn't bring himself to.

"... But I wasn't naive. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I could have just ran away or turned myself in. Now since I let them do this, I turned myself into a criminal, a thief. Plus, It seems like I have gained an instinct to steal as well." He looked down slightly, away from Akashi's stare.

Akashi gently forced Kuroko to look back at him with a firm hand, his eyes insistent and intense.

"It wasn't your fault, it was your parent's fault. You wouldn't have voluntarily done it but they made you. You did the important thing by accepting help, so you don't do it anymore. You have no idea how important that was." Akashi said softly. "You're not a bad person, Tetsuya, your parents are for making you steal."

Kuroko once again looked up at Akashi in surprise, wondering why Akashi was trying so hard to make him think differently. He took a moment to think about what he said. Was he really not a bad person?

".. Why are you trying so hard to convince me?" He asked, not looking away this time, staring straight into Akashi's eyes.

Akashi blinked before he looked away and promptly got off of Kuroko.

"It's the truth, that's all." Akashi said softly as he laid down and looked up at the ceiling. "We should get ready for dinner."

Kuroko sat up slightly once Akashi got off. He didn't know what he felt when he explained why, but he didn't worry about it.

"I.. I see." He said quietly, nodding. "Yeah.. We don't have to change, right?"

"No, probably not." Akashi said as he sighed and ruffled his hair before turning to Kuroko. "I should mention as well, don't worry if you don't stop stealing right away, it's not your fault. It will be a hard habit to break but I think you should be proud of yourself for not wanting to steal."

Kuroko watched Akashi, tilting his head slightly. ".. I guess you are right. I hope we will be able to stop it." Though he still felt a horrible nagging feeling within him. "Akashi-kun.. What if we can't break it?" He asked quietly, looking back at him.

"We will someday, I promise. They've made you steal for so long that it's going to be hard and long but someday I promise you won't steal anymore." Akashi said firmly as he reached over and comfortingly patted Kuroko's head.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, his eyes lighting up with a bit of hope. It would be a dream to him, to be able to stop stealing. He closed his eyes again at the pat before opening them and looking at Akashi. "...Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome, Tetsuya. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Akashi said softly with undertones of caring embedded into his voice. He didn't know why, or perhaps he did, but he wanted Kuroko to be happy and have a good life. Akashi didn't know if he could make Kuroko happy, but he would damn well try.

Kuroko took hint of the caring tone and lightly smiled at Akashi. "You really are a good person.." He said before looking away. He sat up, starting to stand. "We should get ready for dinner as you said.."

Akashi sighed and nodded as he stood up and picked up the books he had set down earlier, before he brought them to his room. He put them on his desk, making note to put them away later before he went back to the hallway.

"Dinner should be about ready now." He said when he glanced at his watch.

Seeing Akashi get his books, he did the same, grabbing his. He walked over and set them on the dresser. He told himself he would put his clothes away after dinner along with his books. Maybe he would start reading one tonight.

Hearing Akashi, Kuroko looked over into the hallway. He slowly walked over, nodding. "I'm ready."

Akashi nodded sharply and began walking to the dining room, smoothing out his clothes and fixing his hair. Luckily his parents weren't there yet although the food, steaming, was already laid out on the large table. He sat down and waited for his parents to arrive.

Kuroko fixed his hair a bit, noticing it got a bit ruffled when Akashi kept ruffling it. He looked into the dining room with relief seeing Akashi's parents weren't there. He wondered where they were as he sat down next to Akashi.

Akashi drummed his fingers on the table lazily, a small frown marring his face as he waited for his parents to show up. It took a few minutes, but his parents eventually entered the dining room and Akashi sat up straight in his chair and greeted them as they sat down across from him.

Kuroko just sat with his hands in his lap, waiting as patiently as he could. Once they finally came in, he lightly closed his eyes. Weren't the Akashi's supposed to be seen as perfect? They weren't the best at being on time huh?

He forced himself to keep from thinking such rude things and bowed his head towards Akashi's parents.

"Good evening." Akashi's mother greeted with a clipped voice and his father repeated it before they both began to eat. Akashi picked up his chopsticks but he studied his parents with narrowed eyes, sensing a tense air about them.

"..Good evening.." Kuroko said although it was quiet. He slowly picked up his chopsticks but didn't feel very hungry again. But he forced himself to get a little food at least, knowing if he didn't eat now, he probably wouldn't for a while.

"I will be throwing a formal party and will be inviting many potential business parties." Akashi's mother said as she looked at Akashi coldly. "I will be needing you to use your eye."

"Of course." Akashi said just as coldly and his mother nodded approvingly.

"The party will be in a couple of days." She said before she went back to eating.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes a bit willingly, pointing it at Akashi's mother. Did she really just outright say she was practically using her son? Just like this morning, it made him a bit frustrated.

He forced himself to calm down, closing his eyes and taking a few more bites of his food to keep from talking.

Akashi's father handed Akashi a folder full of pictures and descriptions of the people in the pictures. Akashi accepted it, briefly rifling through it before nodding sharply in understanding without having to be told what to do.

He was just happy that they didn't talk to Kuroko, perhaps they had moved on to better things to occupy their minds.

Kuroko eyed the folder once he opened his eyes. He only got a glimpse of pictures and such inside before Akashi put it away. It frightened him a bit, wondering what the Akashi's were doing with all these pictures and descriptions. He glanced at Akashi, wondering if he would possibly tell him later.

"So, Tetsuya," Akashi stiffened slightly as his father addressed Kuroko, his eyes narrowing in warning. "How long will you be staying?"

Hearing his name, he looked up at Akashi's father, waiting for him to finish. He stayed quiet for a minute, before bowing his head lightly. "My parents won't mind on how long I stay, so it will be Akashi-kun's and your decision."

"Tetsuya is my guest, I would like him to stay for as long as I want him to." Akashi said and his parents focus went to him.

"Yes, but he might distract you from your studies and you know how important they are." His mother said and his eyes narrowed.

"I believe I can think of another important thing that I must keep up that I might be unwilling to do if I am displeased." Akashi said and his parents looked away to their meal, dropping the topic.

Kuroko looked at Akashi as he talked, keeping himself from talking. If he talked out of hand, no matter what Akashi says, he might get kicked out. Then he would have to return to his parents. He shivered a little before calming himself before Akashi's parents could noticed.

He just continued to eat lightly, not eating much as usual.

Akashi's mother set her chopsticks down and stood up, garnering Akashi's attention. "If you'll excuse me, I must make plans for the party. Seijuro, please remember there is only so much we will stand."

"Understood." Akashi replied briskly, watching her leave the room. "If you're done, then we should take our leave as well, Tetsuya."

Kuroko watched Akashi's mother warily as she got up and left the room. He then looked over at Akashi, nodding lightly. "Yes, I am done. We can leave if you wish." He said, lightly pushing his plate forward.

"I'll have this memorized by tomorrow." Akashi said to his father as he gestured to the folder before he quickly left the room. "Well, once again, that could have gone worse."

Kuroko stood up and waited for them to finish up speaking. Once they did, he walked out with Akashi, letting a deep sigh escape. "Yeah. I'm glad they didn't really speak to me much."

"They probably won't again. Although they might dig into your family history but I don't think they'll find anything." Akashi said lightly as they walked up the stairs and headed to their bedrooms. "Don't worry, I'll take care of anything."

He was a bit frightened again, hearing that they might search through their history. It was a long shot that they would actually find anything, but there was always a chance. He just nodded "Alright.."

"Trust in me, Tetsuya." Akashi said softly as he lightly brushed the back of his hand against Kuroko's. "Everything will be fine."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, looking down at their hands before quickly looking back up at Akashi. "...Alright, I trust you. You have helped me this far, I don't see any reason not to."

Akashi gave him a faint smile before playfully ruffling Kuroko's hair, glad to see some of the worry disappear from his eyes. They arrived at their rooms and Akashi tilted his head in thought, his fingers idly playing with the folder before sighing.

"I'm unsure what you want to do but I must memorize the contents by morning." Akashi said with a bit of wariness coloring his voice.

Kuroko stared at him, before smiling slightly. "If you want, I could sit in your room with you and keep you company?" He suggested, tilting his head slightly.

"I would enjoy that." Akashi said, a faint smiling curling his lips before he turned his head to hide it. He entered his room and flopped onto his big bed, opening the folder and letting the contents fall into a pile in front of him.

Kuroko noticed the slight smile, even as Akashi turned away. He followed him into his room, letting him sit down on the bed first. He saw the pictures and everything fall out and he sat down in front of Akashi and the pictures, looking at them. "...Akashi-kun, why must you memorize these?"

"These are going to be the people who are going to attend the party and what company they work for." Akashi said as he passed over a picture to Kuroko. "It's just to prepare myself on what to expect and what to look out for."

Kuroko nodded, taking the photo carefully. He looked at it before at Akashi. "...Almost all rich people are the same, aren't they?" He asked, setting the photo down.

"Perhaps." Akashi said softly as he rolled over onto his back and looked at Kuroko with a little bit of amusement. "We had this conversation earlier, didn't we? I'm exactly the same as those rich people thanks to my parents."

Kuroko moved over so he laid down on his stomach beside Akashi, careful not to lay on the photos. "Well, I don't think you are like them. I think you are kind and trustworthy." He said with no hesitation.

"Yes, but only to you." Akashi said as he picked up a picture. "I will not be kind or trustworthy to these people. I will root out their lies and see what they are good for. I don't believe I am much different than them."

He looked down for a second before lifting his head to look at Akashi. He gently took the hand that held the picture, and took it out of Akashi's hand, setting it down. "You are different. These people probably wouldn't care for others or for someone like me. If they caught me, they would have turned me in instantly just to get an award."

He did have a high bounty after all. He had been stealing for years. He shook his head lightly. "But you are different. You helped me, and you bought things for me and dealt with my problems. You are different."

Akashi studied Kuroko carefully, not quite believing his words, a little bit of disbelief in his eyes. Then his eyes softened slightly and he smiled a little.

"I believe that you are the first to ever say that to me. Thank you." Akashi said softly. "That I am different that is. You are a different person as well, not wanting to steal. Most wouldn't care, they would keep stealing for their own gain."

Kuroko returned the smile lightly, before nodding his head. "I only speak the truth." He said, tilting his head lightly. He wasn't used to being praised like that. "...I guess you are right. For once, I won't disagree with you." He said slowly letting go of Akashi's hand.

Akashi lightly grasped Kuroko's hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

"We make quite a pair don't we?" Akashi said with a chuckle as he flicked a random photo in the air and watched it flutter back onto the bed.

Kuroko looked at their hands in surprise then up at Akashi again. He was silent a moment before shrugging a bit. "...I... I guess..." He said, a bit flustered as he watched the photo fall onto the bed.

"I already have most of these memorized from past parties." Akashi said flippantly as he looked at the pictures around him, every so often flicking them into the air boredly. "Have you attended many parties?"

Kuroko laid his head down, just watching Akashi look or flick the cards. He shook his head softly. "No, I have not. My family isn't one for parties."

"You haven't missed much. Boring pleasantries, meeting people you despise. At least the food is usually good." Akashi said sardonically, rolling over onto his stomach, his body touching Kuroko's.

Kuroko looked a bit flustered again but he pushed it down, shaking his head. "I don't think I'll like much parties then." He said, closing his eyes.

"You don't have to join. You can stay up here if you wish." Akashi murmured as he gently ruffled Kuroko's hair, enjoying the feel of the soft blue locks.

Kuroko lightly opened his eyes then closed them again, practically purring softly as his hair was ruffled. "I want to go. I don't want to be alone up here."

"Alright." Akashi said as he began to lightly thread his fingers through Kuroko's hair. He began humming softly, another song he had learned on the violin as he idly began studying the pictures that he hadn't memorized yet.

Kuroko leaned into Akashi's touch, listening to him hum. He had never been this open and relaxed around anyone, not even his parents. He sighed lightly, savoring the moment.

Akashi continued his actions as he turned his attention back to Kuroko, a small smile gracing his face. It was nice not to be alone and it felt even greater helping someone like Kuroko out. He felt oddly relaxed when he was around him and he was unsure why.

Kuroko once again didn't mean to, but he accidentally fell asleep on Akashi's bed again. It was strange how he couldn't fall asleep at home or in the guest room, but he could fall asleep easily in Akashi's room.

Akashi nearly stopped humming in order to chuckle when he noticed Kuroko falling asleep. He wished he could join him but unfortunately he had work to do. So he picked up all the pictures, deposited them all on his desk, before he gently tucked Kuroko under the blankets.

When he was sure Kuroko was comfortable he went to his desk to complete all the work he had failed to finish earlier as well as memorize the rest of the photos.

Kuroko sighed happily in his sleep. He snuggled further into the blankets, burying his head into the pillows slightly. Everything smelled like Akashi and it helped him relax. He didn't even shift when Akashi got up and sit at his desk.

Akashi studied the pictures carefully knowing he would have to be ready for the party. He would have to be perfect for this party and have all the information on these people ready in his head before meeting them personally. He just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Kuroko stayed asleep the whole time. He was comfortable sleeping in the room. It was because he trusted Akashi and help him with anything. He would even trust him at the party in a few days, even though he might be busy and such with the people there.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived and Akashi was done everything including memorizing all the photos and companies and such. He had utmost confidence in the party going smoothly now although he was a bit worried about Kuroko. With a small sigh he trudged to his bed and sat on the edge, his fingers running through Kuroko's hair, the action somehow comforting to himself.

Tiredly, he laid down beside Kuroko and he quickly fell asleep. Unconsciously he pulled Kuroko into his arms, finding comfort even in sleep by the boy's presence.

If Kuroko had known he slept all night with no problems, he would not believe himself. He always had trouble sleeping but right now, he was having no troubles. Even as Akashi moved into the bed and laid down, he didn't wake up. Though when he felt a strange heat wrap around him as he slept, he unconsciously scooted closer towards it, lightly clinging to Akashi's shirt.

Akashi mumbled in his sleep a bit and refused to wake up, even as the sun hung high in the sky. The most he did was cling onto Kuroko unconsciously sometimes shifting so he could hold onto him more comfortably but other than that, he refused to budge.

Soon enough, Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. He tried to get the sleep out of his eyes before realizing there was a strange heat around him. Opening his eyes wide, he saw he was cuddled up into Akashi who was clinging to him a bit tightly. At first he couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming, but he could tell he wasn't.

He became a bit flustered again but did nothing else. Akashi looked tired so he would let him sleep until he woke up.

Midmorning rolled around eventually and there was a loud banging noise from outside the hall from a servant dropping pans which woke Akashi up. He blearily lifted his head to look around before his gaze turned to Kuroko.

"I don't want to get up." Akashi grumbled as he flopped back down, his arms still around Kuroko.

Kuroko slightly jumped a bit hearing the sudden loud noise before he looked at Akashi. He had hopes that Akashi would finally wake up but he pouted slightly hearing him. He sighed a little, before gently pinching Akashi's nose. "Wake up."

Akashi grumpily looked up at Kuroko who was pinching his nose before reaching up and lightly yanking at his hair. Getting the point though, he sat up and stifled a yawn.

"At least I got everything memorized." Akashi grumbled.

He lightly winced in reply to the yank to his hair before looking at him. He really didn't want to wake Akashi up since he looked so tired, but he couldn't be wrapped up in Akashi's body heat along with the blankets all day.

"..Did you stay up all night to memorize them?" He asked, laying his head back down.

"Yes." Akashi replied, the sleep in his eyes disappearing as they narrowed seriously. "Everything is set for the party. Everything should go smoothly."

At least, Akashi hoped so.

The days rolled by quickly with Akashi and his parents making the preparations for the party. Everyone was in a bustle, especially the servants and the maids. Everything had to be perfect, down to the the last detail.

Finally the day of the party arrived and an hour before the first guests were to appear Akashi was anxiously pacing in his room, touching up his hair and expensive suit while running through all the information in his head.

Kuroko stayed out of everyone's way. He didn't even walk out of his room when the day came. He didn't want anyone accidentally bumping into him since they couldn't see him. He just sat on his bed nervously, his hair all fixed up. He wasn't wearing something expensive and fancy like Akashi, but it was good enough to pass by a rich persons expectations.

When he heard no noise outside the room for a few minutes, he quickly got up, knocking on Akashi's door. "Akashi-kun."

"Come in." Akashi called as he wiped off any anxiety off his face and turned to his door.

Kuroko quickly opened the door, getting inside and closing it behind him. He didn't want to interrupt the people when they worked. Once he saw Akashi, he stopped moving. "...You look great." He said after a few moments.

"You look good as well." Akashi said with softened eyes as he walked over to Kuroko. They had spent the last couple of days together, becoming closer, and Akashi came to enjoy how he could relax and be himself around Kuroko. It was comforting.

Kuroko looked down a bit but not shamefully. "I'm not as fancy as you, though I'm more of a man for comfort rather than style anyway." He said, lifting his head up slightly and smiling.

Akashi smiled at him gently before nodding approvingly. "I think it suits you better anyway. Shall we head down?"

"I'm glad." Kuroko said, nodding lightly. "Yeah, we should head down." He said, agreeing.

Akashi nodded as he fixed his tie before they headed down to the large room where the party would be held. His mother had held nothing back. There were tables one one side of the room with lavish expensive buffets against the wall, leaving the other side empty for people to roam and dance around.

In the corner was a large piano where a musician was warming up and scattered about the room were a couple of guards, guns on their sides, looking ready for action.

"I don't see the need for such high security." Akashi said under his breath.

Kuroko followed Akashi down, making sure to fix his hair and clothes. When they arrived to the room, he glanced around. The room looked like it was set up by professionals. The food looked great and there were lots of room for dancing. Though he felt unsettled by the fact that guards were there with guns.

He found himself staring at them before he forced himself to look away. "The room looks great, Akashi-kun." He said truthfully.

"Yes, I'm glad it does." Akashi said as he looked over to his mom who was ordering a bunch of servants around. He looked over to his watch and sighed. "The guests should be arriving soon."

Kuroko looked around, seeing Akashi's mother barking orders to their servants. Those poor people, having to deal with her. "Alright.." He was a bit nervous about the guests.

Akashi and Kuroko lounged around for a bit waiting, until finally the guests began arriving, all were extravagant dresses and suits. Akashi did his part, talking to everyone, using his eye to spot out deceit, trying to stay by Kuroko's side as much as possible. It was tiring but he didn't dare stop.

Once the guests arrived, Kuroko tried to stay by Akashi's side as long as he could but a lot of people were always with him, so he always ended up getting pushed back. Though once he spotted an opening, he would go back to Akashi's side. It was hard and tiring, but he didn't want to be alone in a party like this.

Akashi sighed warily as he looked over to Kuroko and walked over to his side. He had a slight headache but he tried not to let it show. He was glad that Kuroko was with him, it offered him comfort and he knew that without his presence, it would have been so much worse.

Kuroko just decided to stay close to a wall in the room, to stay out of everyone's way. Though when he noticed Akashi walking over, he smiled lightly. "You alright, Akashi-kun?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, I'm sorry we can't be together much tonight." Akashi said tiredly, his eyes roaming the room. "At least nothing is going wrong."

"That's okay, I understand." He said, before glancing around as well. "Yeah, good thing." He had actually frequently checked his pockets to make sure he didn't steal anything, seeing how this was a party for the rich. So far, he didn't have anything stolen in his pockets.

Akashi sighed when he saw his parents motioning for him to join him, a CEO of some company with him. He apologized to Kuroko, before walking over to them, smoothing away any irritation he felt.

Kuroko just nodded but frowned when he walked off. Sighing, he looked around the party, eyeing all of the people. His eyes drifted towards the guards, and he found himself staring at their weapons again. Their guns.

Before he realized it, he was walking over to the nearest guard, looking casual as he walked in case anyone saw him.

Akashi didn't notice anything while he was busy talking to a bunch of people who's face began to blur in his memory with the monotonous conversations he was immersed in.

Making sure the guard couldn't see him, Kuroko quickly made his way to his side that held the gun, his eyes shimmering. He scowled a bit seeing it was in a little gun holder, but he could still get it. With careful hands he begun trying to unbutton the case without the man noticing.

He almost didn't notice the hand about to swat at him but saw it just in time and moved back. Was he caught? The guard looked around, shrugged, and continued watching the party. This is too easy, Kuroko thought to himself.

Getting it unbuttoned, he slowly pulled the gun out of its holder. He held it tightly, making sure not to put his finger on the trigger. Just for fun, Kuroko tapped the guards opposite shoulder before walking off. When he looked back, he saw the guard was a confused mess, trying to see who tapped him.

Smirking to himself, Kuroko put the gun in the front of his pants and moved his shirt so it covered it. Soon the shimmer in his eyes disappeared, the act of thievery forgotten, and looked around for Akashi.

Akashi saw Kuroko and excused himself just as music began to play. With a small polite smile he walked over to Kuroko and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Akashi asked playfully.

Kuroko blinked as he saw Akashi walk up to him but then he smiled. He became a bit flustered but nodded anyway. "Of course." He said, slowly taking his hand.

Akashi yanked Kuroko to him, his arms going around his waist loosely as he danced around the dance floor expertly, leading Kuroko confidently. It felt good to have Kuroko in his arms, better than he would like to admit. It was much better than dancing with the other girls.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise as he was yanked towards Akashi. However, he didn't mind. He once again grinned as he slowly followed Akashi's lead. He wasn't good at dancing but as long as it was slow paced, he could do it. It felt nice to be in Akashi's arms and he moved closer rob the warmth.

Akashi smiled down at him gently, spinning in a circle. His hands accidentally slipped to Kuroko's hips and he frowned when he felt something long and hard in Kuroko's pants.

"Tetsuya...?" Akashi said hesitantly.

Kuroko continued smiling then looked up at Akashi, tilting his head slightly in confusion. He didn't understand why Akashi was using that tone. Was something wrong? "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Ummm, there's something... In your pants." Akashi whispered softly, a frown still on his face as he tried to not touch it or bring attention to Kuroko.

Kuroko gave him a confused look, shaking his head. "...But I don't feel anything." He said. Now he was thinking Akashi was going nuts.

"Tetsuya, trust me, I felt something in your pants." Akashi said as he danced his way skillfully across the dance floor, subtly bringing them to a corner so they could deal with it with some privacy.

Kuroko wasn't too sure that Akashi was alright as he slowly followed his lead towards the corner. "Akashi-kun, I don't have anything in my pants." He said once they stopped dancing.

Akashi took a cursory look around the dance floor, making sure nobody was looking their way, before he sighed. With an odd look, he touched Kuroko's pants where he could feel the hard object through the material.

"Then what's this?" He asked.

Kuroko watched Akashi with a really confused and slightly worried look. Though his eyes widened a bit, seeing where he was reaching. But he didn't feel anything. "...I honestly don't even feel your fingers." He said slowly. Was something wrong with him?

"That..." Akashi blinked in confusion as he groped the object, his fingers tracing the narrow shape before he felt it get larger the farther his fingers traveled.

Kuroko's face became a bit red even though he couldn't feel Akashi's hand. It was a bit embarrassing. He reached for his hand, trying to stop him. "That's embarrassing... And I can't even feel where you are touching me."

Akashi sighed as he grabbed Kuroko's hand and maneuvered it so it touched the hard object. "Can you feel that?"

His eyes widened again when he felt Akashi grab his hand. He was frighteningly confused until he felt a hard object. "...I don't feel that. It's not me."

"Which raises the question of what's in your pants, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he let go, refusing to look himself. He looked around once more, glad that no one's attention was on them, knowing full well what it would look like.

"I didn't put anything there." Kuroko said but trailed off. He couldn't have... He turned away slightly, feeling the object again. "..I.." He was too afraid to look, he didn't want to see someone else's phone again or something else stolen. He couldn't possibly have stolen something in such a short amount of time.

"Just check." Akashi said softly as he moved so nobody could see Kuroko past him.

Kuroko said nothing, just nodding slightly. Sighing, he turned away from Akashi, moving his shirt up a bit to get an easier view of whatever was in his pants. He didn't need to do anymore though as he saw the handle of a gun. He froze, wide eyed.

His heart raced a bit as he quickly put his shirt down. He began to quietly laugh nervously. "...Looks like it was just me..." He said. He couldn't tell Akashi he had a GUN in his pants.

Akashi gave him an incredulous look, because there was no way that what he had felt was just Kuroko. "Tetsuya, I will stick my hands down your pants if you don't show me what you have there."

Kuroko shook his head, covering the front of his pants with his hands. "No, and don't you dare bring your hands near me." He said, his heart still beating quickly from shock and surprise.

"Tetsuya, trust me." Akashi said softly as he walked closer to him, his hands lightly covered Kuroko, silently asking him to move them. "Nothing bad will happen but you have to trust me."

Kuroko stared up at Akashi and as much as he wanted to listen and trust him, he didn't want Akashi to find out about the weapon. He shook his head again. "No..."

"Tetsuya, there is nothing in your pants that will turn me away but you have to trust me." Akashi said seriously. "However if you're caught by someone else it will turn bad."

Kuroko shuddered a little before hanging his head and sighing. He slowly dropped his hands, closing his eyes. "Just... Please be careful.. That's all I will say."

Akashi looked around one last time before he cautiously slipped a hand down Kuroko's pants, grasping the hard object that was the cause of all this fuss, and gently pulled it out.

His eyes widened when he saw he was holding a gun, the color of his face draining slightly as he hid the gun with his body. Of all things he was expecting, this wasn't one of them.

Kuroko closed his eyes a bit tighter when he felt Akashi grab the gun then pull it out. Honestly, how did he not feel that this whole time? How long was it in there?

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Akashi's face go a bit pale. He frowned a bit, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I could have hurt someone.." Kuroko apologized, whispering so no one heard them.

"It's okay, I will deal with it." Akashi said as he pocketed the gun, making sure nobody had seen what had happened. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight past the full blown headache, trying desperately to think of an idea. Coming up with a vague idea, he looked into Kuroko's eyes. "It's fine, you didn't know, it's not your fault."

Kuroko didn't want Akashi to deal with it. He should have stopped himself from stealing once again. A phone and a few wallets were bad enough, but a gun? During a party? What has gotten into him?

He slowly leaned against the wall shaking his head, looking down and away from Akashi's eyes. "No it is. I said I would stop, I want to stop, but I can't..."

"Tetsuya, you didn't mean to." Akashi said softly as he gently tugged the boy toward him, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel that this had shaken the boy and he would need more reassurance than before. Even this had taken him aback so he couldn't even imagine how Kuroko was feeling.

Kuroko's eyes instantly widened before he roughly shook his head. He tried desperately to push Akashi away. "No, but I could have stopped myself. I could have, but I didn't..." He said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Tetsuya, it wasn't your fault. Just like with the wallets, you didn't mean to. You couldn't have stopped yourself because this was what you were brainwashed into doing. If you were conscious of your actions you would never have done this." Akashi murmured softly as he refused to let Kuroko go.

He still didn't give up on trying to push Akashi away, his eyes closing tightly. "Why can't you see the thief that I am? I am a criminal that is wanted for much more money then your family probably owns. If I had refused my parents from the very beginning, we wouldn't be in this situation." He continued, straining to keep his voice low.

Seeing no other way to calm Kuroko, Akashi forced the smaller male against his body with a hand on his back while his other weaved in his hair and roughly yanked it back. He stared into the tilted face, his eyes serious, demanding Kuroko to calm down.

"This isn't your fault. You will stop stealing I swear to you. You hate this, you hate stealing and THAT is what makes you better than a thief. Instead of going around blaming yourself, resolve to get better. Resolve to better your attempts to stop because you can eventually. It may not be anytime soon, and it will be hard, but you will stop stealing because you don't WANT to steal. Do you understand me Tetsuya?" Akashi said calmly, almost dangerously.

Kuroko almost cried out as his hair was roughly gripped but he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, staring up at Akashi. He stared at him wide eyed, not expecting him to say anything like that. It made him feel horrible that he had gotten Akashi irritated from refusing to listen to him. He tried looking down but the hand holding his hair wouldn't allow him to look anywhere else.

"...I'm sorry. I was getting carried away. I was too shocked. I'm sorry Akashi-kun..."

Akashi leaned down, his forehead against Kuroko's, his eyes staring into the smaller male's. His grip loosened considerable and he massaged the afflicted area gently, an apology for being so rough.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, I just need you to understand that this isn't wholly your fault, that this was just a slip up." Akashi said quietly.

Kuroko just nodded carefully, wanting to keep their foreheads touching. It felt comforting some way. He just continued staring into Akashi's eyes. "...Alright, I'll believe you." He said, letting his hands drop from trying to push Akashi away.

His body moving on its own, his lips brushed Kuroko's cheek, before he slowly, reluctantly moved back with uncertain eyes. "I will be right back, I will deal with the gun."

He closed his eyes lightly, feeling the peck to his cheek. Though he opened his eyes once again, gently reaching out for Akashi, shaking his head. "Don't leave.. or at least don't leave me alone.."

Akashi nodded, grabbing Kuroko's hand gently before he led him away from the corner. His eyes scanned the policemen, looking at their belts, before he noticed a belt without a gun. Gently leading Kuroko by the hand, Akashi straightened up, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I found this lying on the floor." Akashi snarled angrily as he pulled out the gun in front of the policeman who immediately checked his gun with flustered movements.

Kuroko kept a hold of Akashi's hand, following him around the room. He stayed quiet, even after Akashi had addressed the guard about his gun 'lying on the floor'. He was too busy thinking about what Akashi said. He was right when he said Akashi was different but a good different.

The guard kept apologizing but Akashi brushed it all off with a cold glare.

"I'll forgive you this time but if it happens again I'll have you fired!" Akashi growled before he turned around and gently led Kuroko out of the ballroom.

Kuroko winced a bit when Akashi slightly raised his voice but still said nothing. He knew Akashi was just putting up an act, but it wasn't the guards fault. He followed Akashi out of the ballroom, looking at him.

"Sorry about that." Akashi said quietly as he led Kuroko to his room. He didn't care about the party and he had done his part anyway.

Kuroko didn't reply at first, just holding onto Akashi's hand tightly. "...It's fine." He said quietly, almost like a whisper.

Akashi entered his room, pulling Kuroko inside, before he firmly closed his door and locked it, wanting no interference or interruptions. He turned to Kuroko with soft eyes, knowing that the boy was far from alright.

"Will you be okay?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko allowed himself to get pulled inside and watched as Akashi closed the door and soon locked it. He said nothing, just slowly taking Akashi's hand again before starting to walk towards Akashi's bed.

Akashi sighed softly as he followed Kuroko to his bed, unsure on how to comfort him. Comfort really wasn't his forte but he truly cared for Kuroko and wanted to help him somehow.

"..I.." Kuroko tried to start talking but just sighed instead. Once he made sure Akashi was sitting on the bed, he moved in front of him before carefully climbing on the bed as well, sitting on Akashi's lap.

Akashi blinked in mild surprise before he wrapped his arms around Kuroko and looked him in the eyes, trying to convey comfort. His thumbs rubbed small soothing circles against Kuroko's waist.

Kuroko gently placed his hands on Akashi's shoulders, staring at him softly. He still didn't say anything, not that he would know what to say. His grip on his shoulders became a bit tighterbas he looked right at Akashi's emperor eye.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi murmured softly as he didn't look away, wondering why his heart was beating faster at their unwavering contact, wondering where this was leading. His hands around Kuroko's waist tightened a little.

Hearing his name and feeling the hands on his waist tighten their grip, Kuroko lost all train of thought. His hands moved up to Akashi's cheeks, slightly tilting his head, before leaning down slightly and quickly kissed Akashi on the lips.

Akashi barely hesitated before he was kissing back, molding his lips against Kuroko's. His hands trailing up and down Kuroko's side as he began to deepen the kiss. He knew he should be concerned by this new development but it felt too right to care.

Kuroko was completely surprised that Akashi had kissed back but he shook it off. His hands moved up carefully, tangling themselves into Akashi's hair, tugging lightly as Kuroko didn't break off the kiss at all.

His body was beginning to heat up and Akashi let out a soft noise in the kiss as his hands trailed down and up under Kuroko's clothes, his hands trailing across Kuroko's soft skin.

Kuroko broke the kiss for a second only to forcefully push Akashi down onto the bed. He quickly made himself comfortable on top of him once more, before leaning down again, burying his face into the redheads neck.

Akashi felt himself be pushed down on the bed and he felt Kuroko bury his head in his neck. He could feel every breath the male made brush against his neck. His hands didn't stop exploring Kuroko's torso, mapping out and memorizing everything.

Kuroko didn't waste any more time as he gently licked and nipped at Akashi's neck, his hands making Akashi tilt his head to the side so it was easier. Soon his nips were getting aggressive, biting and sucking harshly on his skin.

Akashi softly groaned at the feeling, his eyes fluttering slightly before he took the ends of Kuroko's shirt and pulled it up, exposing Kuroko's torso. Once he reached Kuroko's arms he tugged on it as a sign that he wanted it off.

Kuroko let Akashi do as he wished with his shirt. When he felt Akashi tug on it, he lifted his head away from Akashi's neck. He saw that he left a few angry marks on his neck, but he didn't care. He quickly let Akashi remove his shirt before he worked into getting Akashi's off since they are at it.

Akashi aided Kuroko in taking off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, uncaring where it landed. His hands once again touching Kuroko's body, his eyes tracing the male's lithe body. He looked into Kuroko's eyes unwavering.

Kuroko let Akashi touch him again, staring down at him. He slowly trailed his hand down Akashi's chest, teasing the skin lightly, before he continued on. He let his hands lightly tracing over Akashi's clothed member.

Akashi groaned and lightly thrust his hips upward. He bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing just the slightest as he looked at Kuroko hesitantly, unsure of how far this was going to go.

Deciding that was enough teasing, he let his hand down, softly rubbing at Akashi's crotch. He leaned back down again, lightly kissing his cheek before returning to his neck.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi murmured once more, his voice husky and throaty, as his thrust his hips against Kuroko's hand in an attempt to create more delicious friction. His hands trailed down to the rim of Kuroko's pants and tugged downwards, silently begging.

Kuroko didn't react for a moment, just continuing his motions, before he stopped. He slowly got up off of Akashi, looking down at him. Instead of removing his own pants, he slowly started pulling down Akashi's first.

Akashi helped him, sliding his pants and boxers down, before kicking them off onto the ground. He sat up and tugged on Kuroko's pants, forcing them down, feeling impatient.

Kuroko was glad for the help but he was surprised by Akashi's impatience. Seeing that he wasn't wanting to take his time, he removed his boxers along with his pants quickly before climbing back onto the bed.

Akashi leaned up, kissing Kuroko on the lips. He could feel himself hardening and all he knew was he wanted more of the boy in front of him. His hands couldn't stay off of Kuroko, always needing to feel the soft skin under his palms.

Kuroko quickly returned the kiss, his hands traveling down again. He didn't mind Akashi's impatience or the fact that he just wouldn't stop touching him. His hand returned to Akashi's crotch and this time he didn't tease. He immediately grabbed him, squeezing slightly.

Akashi almost moaned, the sound just barely leaving his lips before he clamped them shut. A hand stopped touching Kuroko's body in order to clench a handful of the blanket under him, trying to get himself under control even as pleasure began licking his body.

Kuroko didn't let Akashi recover, his hand already moving up and down at a fast pace. He watched Akashi's face, watching it show the pleasure Akashi was in at the moment.

Akashi's mouth opened as he lightly panted, his hips bucking up into the hand, his eyes glazing with the pleasure that was running through him. His hand that was tracing patterns on Kuroko's skin trailed back and downwards to Kuroko's butt, his eyes watching Kuroko's reaction.

Kuroko didn't give any bad reactions, just lightly smiling towards Akashi before it disappeared. He leaned forward a bit so it was easier for Akashi, still pumping his hand quickly to keep the pleasure up for Akashi.

Akashi's hand slipped downwards further, his fingers trailing down to Kuroko's entrance. One of his fingers began prodding the hole, playing with it, before it began to slowly slip in.

Kuroko almost whined when Akashi was teasing him but he realized that he had been doing the same earlier. He just waited patiently before he got too impatient, and whined in wanting as he tried pushing himself back on Akashi's finger.

Akashi's eyes drank in Kuroko's reaction, his member twitching slightly, before he pushed his finger all the way in, thrusting it in and out lightly. His second finger began prodding at Kuroko's entrance as well, stretching it, before slipping it in as well.

Kuroko groaned slightly, it wasn't painful but it felt weird. His actions slowed a bit as Akashi was preparing him as he closed his eyes. He moaned out softly when the second finger slipped in, feeling more pleasurable then painful.

Akashi scissored his two fingers, stretching Kuroko thoroughly, not wanting to cause him any pain. After a few minutes Akashi slipping in the third finger and began to thrust his three fingers in and out of Kuroko.

Kuroko winced a bit in slight pain when Akashi added the third finger, but soon covered it up with a soft moan. He didn't want to care about pain right now.

He just wanted to forget everything.

Akashi began thrusting his fingers harder, curling them slightly, feeling himself growing impossibly hard in anticipation for things to come. He continued to lightly thrust into Kuroko's hand, feeling the need for more.

"A-Akashi-kun.." He said, the first time he talked since they started. He moved his hands to rest on Akashi's chest, opening his eyes slightly. "..I.. I think I-I am ready.."

Akashi nodded softly before he slowly slipped his fingers out of Kuroko, his eyes uncertain. Realizing going in dry would hurt Kuroko, he reached over to his night table and opened it, taking out a small bottle of lotion he kept on hand just in case. He quickly poured some out onto his hand and lathered his member with it generously, using the left over to coat Kuroko's entrance.

Kuroko tried waiting patiently for Akashi to finish up, knowing that he was afraid of hurting him. He closed his eyes as he felt Akashi finish up by putting the rest of the lotion on his entrance. Now he was ready. He gently pushed Akashi back, getting comfortable in his lap. "...Are you ready?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Akashi said with a soft chuckle, his hands gripping Kuroko's hips, his eyes looking up into Kuroko's as if to discern if he really was ready.

Kuroko just looked into Akashi's eyes, nodding. He lifted himself up, aligning Akashi's member to his entrance before slowly pushing down. It did hurt a bit, but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Maybe it was because of the lotion and preparation.

Akashi tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering closed for a long moment as he felt his cock enveloped by intense heat. Kuroko's walls twitched around him as the male sank down on his member and the feeling was incredible. The hands on Kuroko's hips twitched, wanting to slam the boy completely down but he held on the single strand of restraint he had.

Kuroko wanted to get started as quick as possible for Akashi so he was soon fully seated on Akashi. He felt a weird full feeling in his stomach, and it made him groan slightly. He slowly grinded his hips against Akashi's, waiting to get used to the feeling.

Akashi groaned at the feeling, his hips thrusting up into Kuroko, his hands putting pressure downwards, forcing Kuroko down as much as possible. It felt so incredibly good and he needed Kuroko to move more.

Kuroko moaned loudly, hopefully not loud enough for the whole house to hear. He took the hint to get on with it so he did. He started off slow at first, moving up and down on Akashi's member but he soon picked up the pace, wanting more. He kept his hands on Akashi's shoulders for balance and leverage.

Akashi groaned loudly, his hands aiding Kuroko, and his hips thrusted upwards every time Kuroko's body lowered. He rotated his hips as well, angling his member in different directions, looking for the spot which would make Kuroko feel good.

He couldn't suppress most of his moans as he shamelessly continued bouncing up and down on Akashi. Though one thrust down, with the angle of Akashi's hips, he nearly screamed of pleasure. "T-There!.." He moaned out, trying to hit that spot again.

Akashi aimed his thrusts at the same spot, slamming Kuroko down on his member with his hands. He felt an odd tingling feeling curling in his navel and he moaned softly as he thrusted up more fervently. One of his hands let go of Kuroko's hip and slid down to gently grasp the male's cock.

Kuroko was practically crying from the pleasure. He held onto Akashi tightly, slamming down on Akashi's member with the help of Akashi. He gasped loudly before letting out louder moans. "A-Akashi-kun!.." He said without even knowing why.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said as he began stroking Kuroko's member quickly, his hips thrusting up even faster, slamming into Kuroko's prostate as hard as he could. His breathes were coming out in pants and he felt something inside him close to snapping.

Kuroko closed his eyes, his nails digging into Akashi's skin as he finally came. He cummed with a loud moan, still lightly bouncing on Akashi as he did so.

Akashi's head flung back as he let out a loud groan, feeling Kuroko's walls clench tightly around his cock. He came hard, his cum spurting out deep inside of Kuroko. He barely remembered to breath before he starting coming down from his climax.

Kuroko panted heavily, completely worn out. He closed his eyes, feeling Akashi fill him once again but this time with his cum. He groaned softly, leaning against Akashi tiredly.

Akashi took deep breathes, trying to slow his heart beat, as he immediately wrapped his arms around Kuroko. His eyelids lowering drowsily, he lazily stroked Kuroko's hair while his other hand idly stroked Kuroko's back comfortingly.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, just relaxing for a few minutes. Though afterwards he slowly moved, getting off of Akashi. He moaned quietly as he felt Akashi leave his body, making him feel empty. He tiredly laid down, pulling Akashi up a bit to lay with him.

Akashi twitched when he felt his member leaving Kuroko but he immediately pulled Kuroko into his arms, kissing his forehead lightly, feeling completely sated and drowsy.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice slurring slightly as he felt himself falling asleep.

Kuroko let himself be pulled closer, not really caring. He just shrugged lightly, closing his eyes once again. "...I guess so." He mumbled, already falling asleep in mid sentence.

Akashi frowned a little at the answer but he was too tired to dig any deeper. He would talk to Kuroko in the morning. For now he fell asleep, too tried to do anything else.

Kuroko quickly fell asleep, completely exhausted from their activities. He didn't know how he felt, so it was best to sleep it off.

Hours drifted by. Downstairs the guests left, followed by the policemen, leaving only Akashi's parents and the servants. His parents retired to their rooms and a couple of hours later the maids went to bed, leaving the house completely quiet.

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the sun but realized it was still night. He slowly sat up, wincing a bit as he felt a pain in his hips and back. Once he looked down at Akashi, he remembered everything that happened earlier. The party, the gun... He didn't want to say what was after that.

He slowly got up even though he just wanted to run off. He gathered up his clothes which were carelessly thrown earlier, before quickly going to his room, knowing no one would be out in the halls this late.

He got into his room, closing the door after him. Kuroko immediately started getting dressed. Not into the clothes Akashi bought him, but the ones that he always stole in. His all black clothing. He was too frustrated with himself to even care what he was doing. He climbed out the guest window, not wanting to wake anyone by walking through the halls and front door.

He carefully climbed down before running off, just wanting to be away from the house for a while and think. He ignored the pain in his waist even though he wanted to fall from the exhaustion and pain. He just slowed down instead, walking around the rich neighborhood. Once he started eyeing the houses, he didn't ignore a strange feeling that was arising in his chest. Instead, he embraced it, and his eyes started shimmering slightly.

By morning he returned into the guest room, exhausted and tired. He carelessly threw everything on his bed onto the floor, so he could flop down onto it. He didn't even take off the golden and silver necklaces and bracelets he wore. The objects thrown to the floor were only little of all the things in his room now, all stolen from the houses of the rich.

Paintings, sculptures, jewelry, priceless things signed by celebrities, old and new. Everything he could get his hands onto.

Akashi twitched as he felt the sun beam through his room and he grumbled as he reach over to touch Kuroko, his eyes opening just the tiniest bit when he felt nobody by him. He padded the spot Kuroko had fallen asleep on but it was cold.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around, not seeing Kuroko anywhere. So with a small bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Akashi slowly got out of bed, sliding on a pair of pants, before he stumbled out of his room and into Kuroko's, just to freeze in place.

The room was filled with things that certainly weren't there before and that the Akashi's did not own. His eyes fell onto a sleeping Kuroko, noticing the extravagant jewelry he wore and the black clothes that covered his body. He couldn't believe that Kuroko wore some bracelets and even a necklace on his legs.

Akashi slowly closed his eyes, thinking, before he snapped them open and began to move the stuff out of the room. He would put everything in another guest room. He didn't want Kuroko to wake up and feel guilty for what he had done.

Kuroko stayed asleep most of the time, being too exhausted to even open his eyes. Though once Akashi started moving on to the stolen jewelry that was on his dresser, the rattles from the necklaces and clicks of metal woke him up.

Slowly opening his eyes, he felt the familiar drowsiness he always had when he woke up as it was an effect from his insomnia. Sitting up slowly, he opened his eyes wide. He was still dreaming, he knew he was.

There were so much expensive things littering his room. There was no way that he was awake. He couldn't have gotten all of this..

He remembered last night once again, and he closed his eyes. He lightly started to mess with the many necklaces that were around his neck, his breath fast but mostly calm.

Akashi saw that Kuroko was awake and sighed, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't going to be good at all. He slowly sat down on the bed and waited for Kuroko to catch his bearings. At least he had gotten a lot of the stuff into a different room so it wasn't too bad.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he sighed lightly. He moved to the side of the bed, standing up slowly. Looking around the room one more time, not even glancing at Akashi, he headed towards the window that was still open from last night.

"What are you doing Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, a little cautious, not knowing what to do.

Kuroko paused right at the window, turning to look at Akashi. His face was blank as he gestured to the room. "...It's not enough." He said quietly but loud enough for Akashi to hear. He turned back towards the window, ready to climb back out.

"Not..." Akashi darted forward, grabbing Kuroko's arm and swung him back onto the bed. He pinned the boy on the bed and stared at him. "You're going to snap out of it right now." Akashi growled dangerously, his eyes narrowing.

Kuroko didn't even show any surprise as he was thrown back onto the bed. He just tried pushing Akashi off roughly, growling lightly. "Let me go." He murmured, glaring back at Akashi.

"You're going to listen to me right now Tetsuya." Akashi growled, his eyes searing Kuroko's, his golden eye flashing. "You hate stealing remember? You absolutely despise it don't you? Or deep down are you just one of those dirty little thieves?"

Kuroko was still struggling desperately to get free but listened at the same time. He didn't respond for a moment before he stared up at Akashi, a small smirk on his face. "I am a dirty little thief, and I always will be. Nothing will change that, not even you." He said confidently before starting to try and kick Akashi off.

Akashi growled in his throat, pinning Kuroko more effectively with his entire body so he could barely move. A hand moved and roughly grabbed Kuroko's hair, keeping his head in place so Kuroko had nowhere to look but at Akashi's face.

"Are you really okay with being a thief? Throwing away everything just for people who used you? You're just a tool to them, still are a tool for as long as you keep stealing, are you really okay with that Tetsuya?" Akashi snarled angrily. "I can give you a life where you're happy, where you don't have to steal, where you won't be used as a tool. Decide right now, Tetsuya, what do you want?"

Kuroko flinched a bit but continued growling at Akashi, staring up at him. His limbs hurt from being pinned by Akashi but he still tried to escape. Though when he was asked what did he want, he froze for a moment.

What did he want? His eyes slightly lost their shimmer. He wanted to stop stealing... but he wanted to keep stealing. Half of his being was wanting to run away from the thievery, while the other was trying to embrace it. He didn't know what he wanted. It gave him a headache trying to decide.

Though instead of giving a reply, he just started chuckling quietly. It turned into a small weak laugh, the shimmer returning back to his eyes ever so slightly.

Akashi leaned his forehead against Kuroko's for a moment before got off of Kuroko with a sigh. He settled down on the edge of the bed before looking at Kuroko with a conflicted look.

"I can't make you quit Tetsuya." Akashi said as he looked around the room. "You're going to have to make the choice. Walk out that window or stay and accept my help."

Kuroko couldn't decide what he wanted. Both sides wanted nothing to do with the other and he was currently having a small fight within himself. The thief side continued making him laugh and giggle but the other was soon making tears fall from his eyes in desperation. It was like watching a man turn insane.

Though with all of the strength he had, he slowly lifted his bracelet covered arms towards Akashi. He hoped he got the hint since he couldn't say anything.

Akashi took the outreached hand and pulled Kuroko onto his lap, covering the boy with his arms. He began rocking him slightly, his hands stroking Kuroko's arms.

"It will be okay. It will be okay." Akashi murmured although he didn't know if the words were meant for Kuroko, or himself.

Once he was in Akashi's lap, Kuroko felt like collapsing even though he was sitting. He desperately clung to Akashi, the laughter dying down to nothing but a soft giggle so often. Though now he was just a sobbing mess, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to stop crying.

"It's okay, we're going to get through this." Akashi said softly, more confidently, kissing away the tears that dripped down Kuroko's face. "We'll figure this out together. I'm here for you."

The words slipped out of Akashi's mouth almost with him even realizing it. All he knew was he wanted to offer comfort to Kuroko.

Kuroko lifted his head slightly, looking at Akashi through his blurry vision. "...Thank you, Akashi-kun... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say those things or steal everything... I didn't know what was going on anymore.. I am a dirty little thief deep down." He mumbled quietly, his head hanging.

"If you were then you would have left. I would have let you, Tetsuya, but you stayed. You stayed." Akashi murmured as his arms tightened around Kuroko. "You can return everything. If you can steal it you can return it. We'll work on stopping you from stealing."

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit in surprise to his words but just clung to him tighter. He nodded softly, closing his eyes. "...Alright.. We'll try.." He wasn't sure if he could stop stealing, or return everything, but he would try. For Akashi's sake.

Though he started hearing voices downstairs and he turned his head to look towards the door. "...I think your parents are up." He didn't trust the bad feeling in his stomach, but he took it as the thief side just trying to convince him otherwise on returning everything.

Akashi sighed, not wanting to face his parents just yet, but he felt the need to check on them. They weren't loud people, they hardly ever raised their voices, which meant something was going on.

"Stay here." Akashi said quietly as he gently stood up and placed Kuroko on the bed. "I'll be right back."

Kuroko held onto Akashi when he stood up though he nodded when he was told to stay there. He sat on the bed, idly fingering the necklaces that were still around his neck. Maybe he wasn't a dirty little thief after all...

Akashi's parents were up, but along with two other men. Police officers.

"Mother, Father, what's going on?" Akashi asked as he smoothed away all emotions. He didn't panic even though he had a fairly good idea of what the police were there for. "Mr. Police officers, may I inquire what you are doing here?"

"Simple. We got informations from the Kuroko's that their son is stealing from the rich. After questioning them, we were told that a boy named Tetsuya Kuroko was the one responsible and that he had been staying here. Plus the neighborhood had been robbed dramatically last night." One man explained before pausing.

"So we need to take him away. With the information we got, we figured out he was a very famous thief with a very high bounty on his head." He finished, looking around the house carefully.

"Well, that is unpleasant. Are you saying that Tetsuya Kuroko, a boy who had yet to reach legal age, has been stealing under his parent's knowledge? Doesn't that strike you a little odd?" Akashi said with a tilted head as he crossed his arms against his chest.

The man narrowed his eyes a little. "We did in fact think that was strange, and we questioned them. They said they have been finding more things in their son's room, and even showed us. Inside were various items that that are very expensive, that had been stolen from rich families for a few weeks now.

"Now where is he? We know he is here." The officer said confidently, but dangerously. Meanwhile the other officer was quiet, staying out of it but walking around the house in search.

"You, freeze." Akashi said to the errant police office with a voice full of authority. "Unless you have a warrant, you may not search the house, unless I am mistaken. I am not done talking. Now, do not think it also odd how the Kuroko's suddenly got rich? It seems... odd that they suddenly became rich in nearly a single week? Around the same time that the ShadowThief appeared?"

".. The ShadowThief has been around for quite a while, but new to this area, from what we are gathering. And we are not searching your house, but we are just here to arrest someone. If you knew what was best for the area, then you shouldn't be arguing."

Meanwhile Kuroko watched from the top of the steps, curious after Akashi taking so long. He stayed quiet, shaking slightly as he watched them.

"Whether he's new to the area or not, was NOT the point." Akashi said as if he thought the police officer was an idiot. Which he did. "The point was, the ShadowThief appeared at the exact same time as the Kurokos got rich? Is that or is that not true?"

The quiet officer hesitated, before continuing to look around. Obviously a rookie. "Even so, the ShadowThief is a Kuroko from our information. And even if the Kuroko's got rich at the same time, it means that he is stealing to get rich. So just give him up."

Kuroko watched, a little bit scared for once. He quickly got up, his necklaces clinking slightly, as he ran into the guest room.

"It would mean that he was a KID when he started stealing officer. A little kid. His parents had to know that he was stealing if they were getting rich, which, I'm sure someone as smart as you can deduce, means that were USING him officer. Now, I'm not sure, but isn't that a sort of abuse?"

"..." The officer sighed, obviously irritated. "Kids these days.." He mumbled. "There is such thing known as trial, Kid. I'm sure you are smart enough to know that." The quiet one started heading upstairs, looking around.

Meanwhile Kuroko was thinking on what to do. Then he thought about the roof. He could climb up there. Scurrying over, he froze as he remembered what he tried to do before. He shook his head. He would stop stealing, he wouldn't steal again. He slowly began climbing out his window, towards the roof, just in case.

"Seijuro, let them do their jobs." His mother commented but his eyes flashed angrily as he stared at the police. It was true though, he couldn't think of a way to prevent Kuroko's arrest. Betrayed, by his own parents. Akashi would deal with them soon enough.

Kuroko almost smiled when he was close to climbing the roof, before he felt something nag on his leg. It didn't feel like a hand, so he didn't panic too much. He tried peering through the window, keeping his hands on the roof, so he didn't fall. A silver chain necklace was wrapped around his ankle which was stuck on the handle of a drawer. Seriously? What kind of movie did he get sucked into that had cheesy dramatic moments like this?

He tried yanking the chain off, wincing slightly as it only squeezed his ankle. He started to move his hands to go back into the room but he saw one of the officers at the top of the stairs peering around before seeing the valuables in the guest room since he left the door wide open.

He desperately yanked on the chain, ignoring how his foot hurt to do so. The rattling chain got the officers attention. At first the man saw nothing but a floating yanking chain but then saw a boy in the window wearing all black and jewelry, his foot caught in the chain.

"I will make sure he's found not guilty." Akashi said flatly, looking at the policeman that had stayed with him. "He's innocent and if you connected the dots you would see that too."

"A thief is a thief." The officer replied, before they heard a loud thump upstairs. Kuroko was pulled back into the room, and although the officer was trying to be gentle, Kuroko hit his head and back on the floor. He winced and held the back of his head as the officer took the necklace off his ankle. "You're ShadowThief huh? Almost didn't see you there." He said quietly.

Soon he picked up Kuroko by his arm, surprised of how light he was. He started taking him downstairs and that's when Kuroko started fighting. He tried pulling away from the officer, also trying not to fall down the steps.

Akashi went to help him, he was reasonably confident in his fighting, but suddenly he was grabbed by his father, the man easily overcoming him. A hand was wrapped around his neck, effectively pinning him.

"I'll help you Tetsuya!" Akashi called as he struggled as much as he could, still not able to escape. "Everything will be okay, trust me!"

Kuroko was strong, he could have escaped the quiet officer, but then the other one came and took his other arm. He wanted to cry again as he saw he was being dragged away, but he forced himself not to. He continued struggling even though he knew it was pointless. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun!" Was all he could say as he was trying to choke back tears.

He stopped fighting once he was outside, seeing no escape.

"Once this is all over, I will make sure you're fired." Akashi said flatly to the police officer, dead seriousness in his eyes. Fury, cold overwhelming fury showed in his eyes as he stared at the remaining police officer.

The man said nothing in return, just going back with his partner who was waiting patiently in a car. Kuroko was in the back, some of his bracelets were removed so cuffs could be put on, just to make sure he didn't steal anything. Honestly, what was the point of putting them on now? They kept the rest of the bracelets and necklaces on for evidence.

He just stared out the window, looking at Akashi's house. How he wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self to run away. But then he wouldn't have met Akashi. Well, it was pointless now. He always knew he would get caught sooner or later.

Akashi's father let Akashi go and the boy said nothing he just walked away, plotting. There was nothing he could do but hire the best lawyer he could because even he didn't dare break someone out of jail.

He heard his parents calling his name but he ignored them. He knew they would probably be trouble later on but for now that could wait. He had his own money, he didn't need them to get a lawyer.

Usually kids and teenagers were taken to Juvy, oh no. Kuroko was taken to actual jail. He guessed because he was a famous thief for years, plus he had a lack of presence, they needed to keep a good eye on Kuroko.

When they arrived, Kuroko didn't resist at all as he was pulled into a building by his shirt and put through something like registration. He forced himself the whole time not to shed a single tear.

When all that was done, he was put into a waiting cell so people could confirm everything and revise anything if they needed. They still didn't take off the cuffs, not that he wanted them to. He was done stealing.

That night Akashi was busy. He anonymously returned most of the things Kuroko had stolen himself, although the things he didn't know who owned was donated to charity. With that done, he hired a lawyer for Kuroko, a good one.

Together, they tried to gain as much information on the Kurokos as they could. They still had a solid case, with how ShadowThief had appeared at the exact same time the Kuroko's got rich. That would mean that the Kuroko's had made their son steal when he was young, meaning his actions were on them.

Kuroko didn't really sleep that night in the cell but he did lay down on the floor with his eyes closed. One young man tried to give him food even though he seemed nervous. Kuroko only looked at him before closing his eyes again. He wasn't in the mood to eat.

Tomorrow he was to be placed in a real cell and would have constant watch until everyone got used to seeing him. Word was already out that the ShadowThief was finally caught after long years of stolen goods.

The next day was more of the same. Akashi didn't do much, there was nothing to be done. All he could do was wait for the trial. He went back to his usually schedule, lesson, being a perfect little boy for his parents, all the while wondering how Kuroko was, how he was dealing with the situation, hoping that he was okay.

Kuroko was moved as planned early the next morning. Once again, he didn't put up a fight. When he was put into his own cell, the other prison mates were confused at first, seeing nothing but then noticed Kuroko at last. They all snickered seeing a kid behind the real bars but Kuroko ignored them.

He didn't eat or sleep much with the trial coming up soon. He knew Akashi would have a plan, he just knew it. But he wondered, what could someone like Akashi do against the law?

Days snailed by and the only thing that broke his monotonous days were the visits from the lawyer who just wanted to cement their argument. His parents were currently ignoring him since they disagreed with him being involved at all but they couldn't do a thing to stop him.

Finally, the day of the trial came and Akashi walked over to the court house, decked in his most expensive suit, side to side with the lawyer he hired.

Kuroko mostly stayed in the cell everyday since no one trusted him to let him walk around yet. Especially how he had tried stealing a guards keys so many times. Every time someone came in to give him food and offered to take the cuffs off, he would always refuse. He wouldn't eat or sleep so he spent countless nights staying up, either laying on the floor or on the uncomfortable beds.

When the trial day came, he knew his parents wouldn't be there. They were probably long gone, hell, they could be out of the country now. Kuroko was already standing inside with a few guards, waiting for everyone to come and get seated.

Akashi walked into the courtroom, the judge already in his seat and he went to the table with the lawyer. He sat down and looked over to the empty seat where Kuroko would sit.

He looked over to the other side of the room where anybody refuting Kuroko's innocence would be but curiously enough nobody was there. Akashi had thought his parents would be there but it would only make this easier.

Minutes ticked by and finally the time for Kuroko to come into the room arrived.

Kuroko waited patiently where he was standing, just waiting. The guards said that they had to wait, so he only nodded, lightly fingering the cuffs on his wrists. If they weren't on, he would have successfully stolen those keys from the guards but the cuffs got in the way with the bars and he got caught.

Soon the guards grabbed his arms (not with a really aggressive touch) and led him down a hallway. Soon he was led to a big room where not a lot of people were. He instantly spotted Akashi but said nothing.

Akashi turned his head and his eyes met Kuroko's. His eyes softened a bit, trying to convey confidence as he watched Kuroko being led to the stand. He hated that Kuroko was in shackles but if he had his way then they would be off soon.

Kuroko slightly looked away from Akashi as he walked by, the guards leading him to where he was supposed to sit. Once they stopped and let go of him, he didn't move, just looking at the guards then the judge, and soon Akashi once again. He wasn't sure how he would have this played out. Even if Akashi had evidence, he was still a thief.

The judge cleared his throat and slammed his gravel down. A hush went through the crowd as they all turned his attention to him.

"We are here today for Kuroko Tetsuya, who stands accused of several accounts of thief. How do you plead?" The judge asked Kuroko. Akashi turned his gaze to Kuroko, mouthing the words "Not Guilty" to him, hoping Kuroko saw.

Kuroko looked at the judge, before back at Akashi. Luckily he caught his words but still hesitated. He stifled a sigh before holding his head up a bit higher, trying to be confident. "...Not Guilty." He said, being as loud as he could with his weak voice.

He knew the people that were in there wouldn't understand on why he would plead for not being guilty as even he knew himself that he was a thief.

The Judge nodded and the trial commenced. Akashi and the lawyer exchanged a look, a silent message going to each other, before the lawyer stood up. He walked over to the stand and cleared his throat.

"I am here on the defense of Kuroko Tetsuya, or you may know him as ShadowThief." Hushed whispers filled the courtroom and the judge slammed the gravel for silence. "Ah, thank you. Now, Tetsuya, do you deny being the ShadowThief?"

Kuroko waited patiently for the trial to officially begin, fingering his cuffs once again out of habit. Though once Akashi's lawyer walked over, he straightened up, paying attention closely for any questions. Though when he heard the whispers to his thief name, he hung his head a bit.

Once everyone quieted and the question was asked, Kuroko instantly shook his head. "I do not deny being the ShadowThief."

The people behind Akashi, the audience, exploded in chatter and Akashi's eye twitched. He turned around and gave them a look so venomous, most quieted down. The lawyer cleared his throat before smiling amiably.

"Now, he is guilty of being the infamous ShadowThief, but does that make him a guilty person?" The lawyer tilted his head thoughtfully as he paced a bit, as if considering a huge dilemma. "Tetsuya, at what age did you start stealing?"

Kuroko lowered his head slightly again, hearing the chatter. He knew he was that bad but honestly, did they really need to be chatting now about it?

Blinking, he tilted his head up in thought. "Uh.. Ever since I could remember... Ever since I learned to run, really.." He said, not sure what age that could be. Maybe 4 or 5?

More hushed whispers which were short lived although Akashi was pleased to note that they all look suitably horrified for Kuroko. The lawyer himself looked simply aghast and not all of it was fake.

"To be clear, did you parents make you steal?" The lawyer asked.

Kuroko stayed calm even though he wasn't used to being asked a lot of questions, except when Akashi kept asking him questions when he invited him for dinner that one night.

"...Yes." He answered, short and sweet.

"I see, I see, how unfortunate. So when they got rich, it was due to you stealing for them?" The lawyer asked.

"... That is correct." He confirmed before tilting his head slightly. It made him wonder if he and Akashi tried researching his family history. If they did, he wondered if they found anything useful.

"The jury will note that the Kuroko family got rich at the exact same time that the ShadowThief appeared. Now, the way they got rich was through auctions, selling off high priced valuables. My associate and I did extensive research," At this the lawyer went over to the table Akashi was at and the redhead lazily handed him papers. "It shows here that the items that were sold were the exact same items reported to be stolen."

Well, his question were answered. He was honestly not surprised that they did research. After all, Akashi said he would anyway, plus it would help in their defense. His head hung once again once he heard about the items he had stolen and his thoughts drifted towards the that last night he was at Akashi's a while ago.

All those valuables and such he had stolen out of pure irritation at himself... He wondered if Akashi had done anything with them.

"Tetsuya, do you like stealing?" The lawyer asked kindly.

Kuroko looked up, his eyes widening a bit before roughly shaking his head. "I absolutely despise it." He replied to the question with.

"Oh ho, so here we have a child who isn't even of age yet, forced to steal for his cruel parents, who aren't here curiously enough." The lawyer said, shaking his head sorrowfully. "Even if he is guilty of being the ShadowThief, he is a victim of abuse. His parents had forced him to do something against his will. Tetsuya, what would happen if you didn't steal or tried to stop?"

Kuroko looked at the lawyer and no one else. He didn't want to see their facial reactions. He didn't consider it abuse... except the times where he couldn't steal something and got hit for it. He would say that was abuse. Hearing the question, his eyes widened once again. This time he didn't answer but looked directly at Akashi instead, silently asking him if he was able to say it.

Akashi nodded, knowing that Kuroko would have to say it. Everything counted right now, every bit of information. Especially this piece of information.

Kuroko swallowed a bit before looking back at the lawyer, knowing he was waiting. He gently touched the cuffs on his wrists, letting out a deep breath. "...I can't stop. It's like it was completely forced to become my instincts. I don't even know it's happening, so when I suddenly feel objects in my pockets that aren't mine, then I know it happened..." He forced himself to say, shaking a bit but trying to stay under control.

"Do you hear that kind people? His parents have practically brainwashed him into stealing!" The lawyer roared angrily as he paced around. "Can you really consider him guilty, if his actions aren't even of his own, but are stemmed from his parent's will?"

Akashi smirked smugly as he saw the looks on everyone's faces, especially the jury's. They looked shock and they sent pitying looks to Kuroko. Everything was going according to plan and hopefully by the end of it, Kuroko would be let off.

"I have no more questions your honor." The lawyer said before he walked over to Akashi and sat down.

"As there is no further witnesses, the jury will now leave and make their decision." The judge said.

Kuroko flinched slightly, hearing the lawyer raise his voice. He didn't want to be reminded but he told himself he had to be strong and get through this. Plus, what would happen if he couldn't stop stealing? This would become an even bigger problem and if put through trial again, he probably wouldn't make it out. He might not even get another trial.

He didn't like the pitying glances so Kuroko just glanced down at the cuffs. So far, they were keeping him from stealing anything. Of course his wrists were a bit red from wearing them for so long but he didn't care. As long as he got rid of this deed done by his parents.

Kuroko stayed quiet, looking at Akashi and the lawyer, before at the judge.

"So...We wait?" Akashi asked and the lawyer nodded before turning to him.

"Good job getting the information kiddo. Staying up all those nights and doing the research. Even I didn't think of cross referencing the stolen items to the auctions that took place all those years ago." Akashi shrugged, looking bored.

"It was nothing." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko with a reassuring look. "It really wasn't."

Hearing them, Kuroko looked back at Akashi, seeing him glance at him reassuringly. For a second it made him forget about everything, about how he was in trial, that he was a thief, and that he lived an unfair life. That was the effects Akashi had on him.

"...Your honor?.." He started, looking up at the judge. "Is it possible to have these taken off?.." He asked, showing his cuffed wrists clearly. He felt he was ready to take them off. He could do it.

The judge looked at Kuroko in consideration before nodding. "I do not believe you are a threat to yourself or anybody else."

A guard came over with keys and released Kuroko from the shackles, a sympathetic look on his face.

Kuroko was hesitant again but nodded towards the judge. He looked back at the cuffs then at the guard who just freed him. It felt weird to have them off since he had them on ever since the day he was taken away.

He gently rubbed his red wrists, looking at Akashi.

Akashi smiled a little at him, nodding in approval. He had no doubts that Kuroko would stop stealing one day, he just had a feeling that he would. He hated it too much to not stop. Akashi didn't know how long it would take but he had confidence in Kuroko.

He tilted his head slightly before softly returning the smile. He was glad that Akashi helped him instead of turning him in, to take him in away from his parents, and to try and help his stealing problem. Even when he practically acted crazy in the room the day he left, Akashi was still willing to help him.

"Here they come." The lawyer said and Akashi saw the jury file into the room. One of the handed the judge a piece of paper which he opened. He cleared his throat as his eyes shifted left to right.

"In the case of Kuroko Tetsuya, the jury finds you... Not guilty."

Kuroko let his smile drop, looking at the jury. He watched as the paper was handed and watched as the judge read it. He blinked, not believing what he said at first. The world famous ShadowThief, had been found not guilty? He slowly looked towards Akashi.

Akashi stood up and gave Kuroko a small smile as the male was let out of the stand. He walked over and looked into Kuroko's eyes.

"Told you it wasn't your fault. Now I have a judge to back me up." Akashi said teasingly.

Kuroko slowly stood up, walking out of the stand. Though he was greeted by Akashi first, of course. He stared at him, smiling lightly. "I guess you are right... I can't argue with a judge." His smile then faded as he looked down slightly.

"...Akashi-kun.. I'm sorry, for everything. For trying to steal from you, for pulling you into this mess, and for... using you that one night.." He said slowly, closing his eyes.

Akashi tilted his head and frowned. "Using me?" Akashi asked in confusion.

Kuroko nodded, hanging his head shamefully. "...The night of the party. After he gun accident that happened.. I was too shaken up about my thief life and problems that developed because of it, that I.. practically threw myself at you... My feelings weren't fake but I approached it in the wrong way.." He said and wouldn't be surprised if Akashi was angry.

Akashi blinked slowly, frowning when he shook his head and sighed. "Tetsuya, would you say that I'm stronger than you?"

He looked up at Akashi, seeing the frown. He instantly nodded his head slowly, staring at him. "Yes, you are stronger than me. In a lot of ways."

"Tetsuya, if I didn't want to do what we did that night, then I would have pushed you off or said no." Akashi said as he tilted Kuroko's head up and kissed him softly on the lips. "You didn't use me, I wanted it too."

Kuroko continued staring up at Akashi before his eyes widened with surprise. Though he closed his eyes lightly to the kiss before slightly opening them and looking at him. "...So you aren't mad, correct?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I have nothing to be mad at." Akashi said with a small shake of his head before he looked around. "We should get going."

Kuroko blinked, shaking his head as he looked around. He forgot they were in a court room. He begun to become a bit flustered, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, we should."

Akashi ruffled his hair teasingly before they left the courtroom. They walked out of the building quickly wanting to get away before anyone spoke to them. Parked outside was an expensive black car in which Akashi gently guided Kuroko into before getting in himself. Up front was a driver who drove away once Akashi instructed him to drive them home.

Kuroko was thankful that Akashi was leading them outside quickly, not really in the mood to talk anymore. He didn't even care if the car was an expensive one, but as soon as he was seated and so was Akashi, he gently leaned on him. Not sleeping for a few days really took its toll on him.

Akashi yawned himself, also tired from all the research he had done over the few days. When they got back they were going to sleep, that's for sure. Akashi curled an arm around Kuroko, pulling closer as he looked out the window at the passing cars.

Kuroko already fell asleep against Akashi, feeling completely safe now that he was back to Akashi's side.

They arrived at Akashi's home, and the redhead carried Kuroko to his room, trying his best not to wake him. All he wanted to do was fall asleep with Kuroko in his arms. With a soft sigh, Akashi placed Kuroko on the bed before he laid down beside him, just watching him.

He stayed asleep for the most part but he was shifted awake once he was put on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes tiredly, turning and looking at Akashi. "...Hi." He greeted tiredly, smiling a little.

"Hi." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko close, kissing his forehead lightly. "How are you doing?"

Kuroko smiled more when he was pulled closer. He snuggled close, wrapping his arms around Akashi carefully. "Good.. just tired... you?"

"Same." Akashi murmured drowsily, a smile on his face. "Glad that you're here."

"I'm glad that I am back to your side. And relieved of my thievery bounty." He said, closing his eyes before opening them.

"Yeah. Everything is going to be alright. Just like I said." Akashi murmured as he stroked Kuroko's face.

"Will I be living with you from now on?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head just slightly.

"If you want to I would like it if you did." Akashi said with a small smile.

Kuroko smiled a bit, snuggling closer to him. "Then I'll stay, if your parents allow me to."

Akasho rolled his eyes a bit before burying his head in Kuroko's hair. "Of course they will. They have no choice." Akashi said smugly.

Kuroko just nodded, slowly rubbing Akashi's back in a relaxing way. "You shouldn't be too cocky all of the time, alright?"

"Whatever you say Tetsuya." Akashi purred as he leaned down and kissed Kuroko's forehead. "Whatever you say."

Kuroko's lips made a thin line as he traveled his hands a bit further down. "If you get too cocky, you never know what could go wrong if you are overconfident."

"Oh? Like what?" Akashi asked with a quirked eyebrow, his back arching slightly into the hand, enjoying the feeling.

Kuroko smiled again, staring at him. "Oh.. well, anything. Like.." He slowly started sliding his hands into Akashi's back pockets. "Maybe in a game or competition.."

"I don't believe I'll lose any game or competition I enter." Akashi said cockily with a matching smirk.

"Mm, What about.." Kuroko's hand lightly grasped the first thing he felt in Akashi's pocket. By the feel of the material, it felt like a wallet. "To family or friends?"

"I don't believe I'll ever lose." Akashi said with a playful look, wondering where Kuroko was going with the questions.

"That's a real shame.." Kuroko said slyly before slowly pulling his hand out of Akashi's pocket while holding the wallet. "Since you were too cocky.." He continued slowly, raising the wallet and showing it to Akashi. "That happened."

Akashi blinked before a smile curled his lips as he let out a soft chuckle. "Perhaps I can only lose to you." He said as he playfully kissed Kuroko on the lips.

"Yeah, perhaps." Kuroko responded a little playfully. He returned the kiss, putting the wallet into Akashi's hand at the same time.

Akashi rolled over onto his back, pulling Kuroko on top of him before looking at him with a smile, stroking his face. "I really am glad you're back."

Kuroko gently got comfortable on Akashi, looking back at him. He smiled softly, leaning into the touch. "I am glad to be back at Akashi-kun's side."

"Then you're not leaving my side again." Akashi murmured softly as he ran a hand through Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko practically purred softly as his hair was brushed. He laid his head down on Akashi's chest, closing his eyes. "No matter what happens to me, I won't leave your side again."

"Good." Akashi murmured as he also closed his eyes, his smile never fading in the least.

Kuroko didn't take long to fall asleep. With those restless nights without sleeping, plus he wasn't eating or drinking, it made him pretty weak. But he was glad to be beside Akashi once again.

Akashi fell asleep soon after, feeling content. He knew it wasn't completely over, that they would probably run into snags in the future, that the urge to steal would arise every so often, but he had no doubts that one day Kuroko would overcome it. He was a strong person, going through what he had, and he would someday overcome the urge.

OMAKE

It's been a few months now since Kuroko was freed from his crimes. He hadn't seen his family again, not that it was a bad thing, and he lived with the Akashi's from then on out. There were only occasional occurrences where he had stolen something, but it wasn't as bad. He was learning.

Now Kuroko was laying outside in the front yard of Akashi's house with Akashi sitting on the steps that lead towards the door. They were just relaxing, all calm and quiet. Enjoying the silence.

Akashi yawned lightly, stretching, when he heard the head servant call him and without saying a word he walked inside to discuss plans for an upcoming party. It was just formalities and checking to make sure everything was in place. It didn't take long, maybe 10 minutes, before everything was set.

Kuroko watched Akashi go back into the house without a word, before sighing slightly with no reason to it. Though once he looked out into the road and he saw a man drive by with his sports car, he was instantly gone.

Akashi stepped back outside, happy to go back to lazing about when he stopped in his tracks. His mouth opened, about to say something, when he closed it with a clack and walked back into the house.

Kuroko ended up apologizing to Akashi over and over again all day, saying he didn't mean it. After all, he didn't mean to put a brand new sports car in Akashi's driveway that they definitely didn't own. Who could resist a sports car?


End file.
